Running Away, Coming Home
by h3llfrz
Summary: I always thought what would have happened if Kate didn't die in the episode Twilight and Ziva never joined the team. Well this is my take on that and it will include Tony/Ziva eventually. This is a Tony centered fanfic and of course AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, so like I've only been watching NCIS for like two and a half years but I do love it and I have seen most of the episodes but not all of them so sorry if I screw anything up like majorly or anything like that.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah right, like I could even imagine owning NCIS or any of the characters.**

**I**

The sniper lay perched on the roof of the warehouse and watched as the bullet whizzed through the air heading towards the three NCIS special agents who stood laughing on the roof across from him.

He resist whispering, "Sorry Caitlin," as the bullet approached its target.

Unfortunately for him and Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo the wind shifted at the last possible second and lodged itself into DiNozzo's shoulder.

Special Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Caitlin Todd spun around to face the direction the bullet had come from and started to shot in his general direction as DiNozzo fell to his knees screaming in pain.

Ari Haswari swore under his breath as he quickly let off a second round and the made his escape.

_NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS_

Gibbs was pissed, no he was beyond pissed. Someone had taken shots at his people and even managed to injure DiNozzo, and Gibbs would have bet his boat that the shooter was none other than that bastard Ari Haswari.

He couldn't prove it **yet** but there was no way in hell Gibbs was gonna let that terrorist bastard get away. Again.

For the moment though he had to concentrate at the problem at hand. DiNozzo was lying face down in a pool of his own blood barely conscious and Kate was kneeling over him trying to stop the bleeding while at the same time shouting into her phone for an ambulance.

It was a rare occurrence when Gibbs didn't know what to do and he tended not to show it, but for the first time in a very long time the man was powerless. He couldn't move, he could think straight and he sure as hell could do much more than stare helplessly at DiNozzo's frail, blood soaked body.

By the time the ambulance had arrived DiNozzo had already lost consciousness and a whole lot of blood.

_NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS_

Kate couldn't believe what had just happened. One minute she was standing talking to Gibbs and Tony, the next minute she was on her knees trying to stop Tony's bleeding just enough to buy some time for the ambulance to get there.

Kate wanted to ride in the ambulance with her injured partner but was prevent from doing so by one of the EMTs.

She watched as the ambulance disappeared with DiNozzo and turned to see Gibbs storming off in the direction of the Warehouse where the shooter was.

"Where are you going Gibbs?" she asked.

"To look for evidence Kate," Gibbs said without looking back, "so we can get that bastard Haswari for good."

Kate didn't need an invitation or an order to head after him and she couldn't help thinking that she could have ended this a long time ago if she had only just stabbed Ari in Autopsy.

She should have let his eyes stop her, after all eyes do lie. Sometimes.

_NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS_

Special Agent Timothy McGee heard Kate ask Gibbs where he was going, he heard Gibbs answer and somewhere in the back of his mind he registered Kate walking after Gibbs, but for the life of him, McGee couldn't figure out why he was still standing by the car watching after the ambulance even though it was long gone.

He had only caught a slight glimpse of Tony as the EMTs carried him to the ambulance but it was enough. Tony was covered in blood and lying motionlessly as he was quickly being pushed into the back of the ambulance.

He was being forever taunted, teased and annoyed by DiNozzo but seeing the man like that struck something inside him he couldn't quiet place.

"McGee get your ass up here!" he heard Gibbs yell from the roof of the warehouse.

"On it Boss!" McGee responded in a shout before taking off in the direction Kate and Gibbs had taken.

_NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS_

It was so dark and it hurt so badly.

Tony was lost, he couldn't understand.

What happened?

Where was he?

Why couldn't he move?

He tried to speak. Call out for Gibbs, Kate or even McGee, but he couldn't.

Why couldn't he do anything?

The darkness around him cleared to a thick fogginess and Tony heard someone who sounded eerily like a doctor order someone to prep the patient for surgery.

In the brief moment before unconsciousness overtook him again, Tony was gripped by an awful sense of panic.

Who was the patient?

Was it Gibbs?

Kate?

McGee?

Then he remembered the pain, the warm wetness of his of his blood against his skin, Kate calling out to him telling him to stay with her and then nothing.

_NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS_

Ari Haswari sat on a plane heading for Paris, a smug smile resting on his lips.

The incident on the warehouse roof didn't go as planned, but he did leave his mark and he was alive.

There was always next time.

**Author's Note: Okay tell me, tell me please what do you think. Review me please, please, pleeeeease!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay here is chapter 2. Hope you like it. I know I'm moving a bit slow but I promise it gets better. Please read and tell me what you think. I like feedback********.**

**II**

Six hours! It had been six hours since Tony was rushed from the warehouse roof and he still wasn't out of surgery as yet.

Gibbs had gone back to NCIS with the bullet shells they had found on the roof so Abby could get a look at them and was still there pacing like a mad man.

McGee had opted to stay on the roof looking for more evidence even though rain had started to fall hours ago.

Kate had rushed to the hospital and now she was sitting in the waiting room (standing anxiously every time a doctor walked into the room) and now she was beginning to get scared.

She could help think about what horrid things could possible go wrong during the surgery.

The double doors which parted the waiting area and the restricted area swung open and a stern looking male doctor wearing dark blue scrubs walked into the waiting area.

"Family of DiNozzo?" he asked loud enough so that everyone in the room could hear.

Kate quickly jumped up and the man made his way quickly over to her.

"Are you a family member?" he asked her.

Kate shook her head, "I'm his partner," she said in a small voice.

The doctor nodded, "I'm Dr. Ian McCaffrey," he told her. "I tried to repair some of the damage to your partners shoulder but unfortunately the damage was too severe. He lost a lot of blood and during surgery he went under cardiac arrest due to previous complications…"

Kate didn't need a reminder that Tony had had the plague.

"…we were able to resuscitate him and save some of the muscles in his shoulder."

"What does that mean?" Kate asked as the man stopped talking.

Dr. McCaffrey sighed, "It means that we couldn't save Agent DiNozzo's shoulder but due to the presence of good muscle tissue we will be able to perform a complete shoulder replacement."

Kate nodded. She knew that Tony would never be the same, but at least he was alive and he would be getting back use of both his arms.

"Can I see him?" she asked.

Dr. McCaffrey wanted to say no, he should say no because only family was allowed in the ICU and the patient wasn't even awake, but her eyes were so sad as she gazed longingly up at him.

"He is in a drug induced coma and will be kept that way until his next surgery and a while after that because the pain would be too severe to bear if he were awake, so you won't be able to speak to him" he tried to explain to her.

"I just have to see him," she said sadly.

Dr. McCaffrey sighed, "This way," he said leading her through the double doors.

_NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS_

"Gibbs! He as to be alright, no he will be alright, I mean it's Tony. He survived the Pneumonic Plague," Abby said pacing around her lab.

Gibbs stopped his own pacing to walk up to her, place his arms around her and give her a soft kiss on the cheeks. "He doesn't have my permission to die Abbs," he told her.

Abby smiled and relaxed a little.

She took a seat in front of her computer and started to quadruple check the result of the test she had run on the shell casings.

It was no good, the results remained the same.

There were no fingerprints and no way to trace them back to any specific gun. However, she and Gibbs did figure out that the bullets were fired from a Marine sniper rifle and it was a bit unnerving to hear from Gibbs that a Marine called his rifle a KATE and that Kate could have been Ari's real target.

Abby jumped when Gibbs cell rang.

"Gibbs," he answered, then hung up quickly only after a few seconds. "DiNozzo is out of surgery," he said before quickly turning to leave.

Abby was right behind him.

_NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS_

McGee got to the hospital the same time as Gibbs, Abby, Ducky and even Palmer. The only difference was that they were dry and he was drenched.

They all walked to the receptionist.

"We're looking for Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," Gibbs told the woman sitting behind the desk.

She typed on her computer for a few seconds and then looked up, "He is Dr. McCaffrey's patient. I'll just page him."

"No need," a voice came from behind them.

They all turned to see a stern looking male doctor walking towards them.

"I'm Dr. Ian McCaffrey," he said. "Are you Agent DiNozzo's family?"

They shook their heads.

"I'm his boss Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and these are his co-workers Abby Sciuto, Special Agent Timothy McGee, Dr. Donald Mallard and Jimmy Palmer," Gibbs told him.

Dr. McCaffrey nodded in acknowledgement before explaining Tony's condition and leading the group to his room.

They all entered the room to see Kate sitting on a chair next to Tony's bedside.

He was in a drug induced coma and he looked so unlike the always grinning trouble making Tony DiNozzo they all knew that it was almost heartbreaking.

Abby rushed to his bedside and threw her arms around his still form, "Everything is going to be okay. You hear me Tony? You aren't going to die," she said into his ear.

_NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS_

Tony heard voices.

They sounded far away but he recognized them as Abby, Gibbs, Kate, McGee, Ducky and even the autopsy twerp Palmer.

He couldn't make out what they were saying but they sounded worried, well everyone except the boss sounded worried.

He wanted to let them know that he was alright but his head felt light and hazy, and he could wake up.

Slowly the voices drifted away and the all too familiar darkness engulfed him once more.

_NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS_

The phone was ringing.

Nicolai DiNozzo almost didn't answer it. He was up to his neck in paperwork and just didn't want to bother. At the last moment he grabbed up the phone from the receiver.

"DiNozzo!" he answered curtly.

"Aah…uum…sir I'm sorry to bother you…" a nervous sounding voice came over the line.

"Well son you have so speak up," he said only half paying attention to the caller.

"Aah yes sir. My name is Timothy McGee, I work with your son…" the young man said.

This got his full attention. He only spoke to Anthony once a year and only because he made the kid call him to let him know that he was still alive and give him a quick review of his life that year. Something must be up.

"He was shot this morning," the young man continued.

Nico paled, "Is he…Is he dead?" he asked.

"Oh no sir," the young man said quickly, "he's in the hospital. He's in bad shape but he is alive."

Nico released a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Anthony was going to be the death of him.

"What hospital?" he asked the guy.

What did he say his name was again? McCoy?

"Bethesda Naval Hospital," the kid told him.

Nico almost hung up on the boy without thanking him, "Thanks!" he said curtly at the last second.

Nico wasn't on the best terms with his son, but then again the kid was all the family he had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Chapter 3 already. As you can guess I know nothing of Tony's family so I made up my own. I hope to get more reviews. Thanks for reading so far.**

**III**

Abby, Kate and McGee were sitting outside of Tony's room the next morning when they saw him walking towards them.

They each did a double take then turned to stare at each other.

The man looked so much like Tony it was impossible to not know that he was Tony's father right away. Even though, unlike Tony who always wore a grin, his features were hardened.

He walked right pass them not even acknowledging their presence and went to Tony's bedside.

He looked down at his son, touched his hand and said only one word, Anthony, before turning to leave. He walked right pass them, again not acknowledging their presence, and down the hall.

They were all stunned.

"Can you believe that?" Abby asked near hysterics, "He just left? Who does that? Even Gibbs stayed a little while with Tony."

"At least he came," McGee said, "the way Tony talks about him you wouldn't expect him to even show up."

Abby nodded.

Kate didn't say anything, she simply stood and heading in the direction Tony's father had disappeared.

_NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS_

"What!" Gibbs shouted at the man on the screen.

He was in MTAC and he had been there for hours trying to find out where Ari Haswari was and this man actually had the gall to tell him that Ari had left the country and they had lost track of him.

"He is your mole and he almost killed one of my agents," Gibbs said on top of his voice.

The man hung his head. He himself couldn't believe that they had made such a huge error in judgment.

Not only did he just find out that Ari had indeed been the shooter on the warehouse but that the man had organized a terror attack on the Israeli Embassy just that morning.

"Agent Gibbs we know your feelings towards Haswari and trust me I do not blame you, but we are trying our best to locate him," he said.

"Try harder!" Gibbs said angrily before turning on his heels and exiting the room.

He almost collided with Director Marrow.

"Gibbs," Marrow said, "I was just coming into see you."

"Is that right Director," Gibbs said leaning on the railing looking out over the bullpen.

Director Marrow smiled and leaned on the railing beside him, "Sorry about DiNozzo," he said, "Do they have any leads on Ari Haswari as yet?"

Gibbs shook his head, "Bastard left the country last night and he better not return."

"Well usually I'd have something to say about a comment like that," Marrow said with a sigh, "but that isn't my problem now."

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"I took a position at Homeland Security," Marrow told him.

"Okay who's the new director?" he asked.

Marrow looked at him.

"Me?" he asked shocked.

Marrow laughed, "I wouldn't do that to the agency," he said, "the new director is in her office."

With that Marrow left.

"Her?" Gibbs asked himself before heading to the director's office to see for himself.

He walked into the director's office ignoring the protest of her assistant.

"Jethro," she said as he entered.

"Jen!" he said a little surprised.

Jennifer Shepherd was one of the last people Gibbs had expected to find sitting behind the director's desk.

_NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS_

Kate was angry.

Sure Tony was annoying and disgusting the way everything to me had to be about TV, movies and sex, but he was injured and he was her partner and on some level her friend.

His father had no right to just dismiss him or them.

She walked out to the reception area of the hospital and was surprised to see that he hadn't left. Instead he was talking to Tony's doctor, Dr. McCaffrey, and a man she hadn't seen before.

She walked closer and caught a bit of their conversation.

"Sir, I assure you that Agent DiNozzo is getting the best care possible," Dr. McCaffrey was saying.

Tony's father shook his head, "If he were getting the best care Dr. Garrett would be his doctor." he said pointing to the third man, "If you wish, you can stay on as my son's doctor but I've hired Dr. Garrett to do his surgery and that's final."

Dr. McCaffrey looked as if he wanted to argue but decided against it, "If that's what you want," he said giving in.

Mr. DiNozzo smiled as if he didn't expect anything less. The smile took years from his features. He then turned to shake hands with Dr. Garrett and quickly exited the building.

Kate didn't know what to think now.

_NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS_

Tony heard the voice.

It said Anthony.

He would recognize that voice anywhere, even though he hadn't heard it in a while.

It was his father and he sounded worried.

His father never worried so Tony knew that it must be bad.

He wanted to call out to his father. He couldn't so he tried to grab a hold of his hand. He couldn't do that either and before he knew it his Father was gone.

Sometimes his father wasn't all that bad, he thought before the haziness overtook him once more and the darkness returned.

_NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS_

_One week later_

The lights were so bright.

He wanted to close the blinds.

He opened his eyes and blinked.

It was light from outside that was bothering him, it was the light in the room.

He stirred, trying to sit up.

Abby and Kate saw him move.

"Tony!" Abby screamed with glee as she threw herself on him to gather him in a tight hug.

He groaned, "Abbs…can't breathe," he said.

His voice sounded hoarse.

"Oh Tony I'm so so so sorry," she said letting go.

He smiled and looked passed her to see Kate, "Hey Kate," he said, his voice still sounding hoarse.

"Hey DiNozzo," Kate said with a smile.

The door opened and someone Tony recognized but didn't expect to see walked in.

"Dr. Garrett?" he asked not really sure if it was the same Orthopaedic surgeon who had operated on his injured ankle years ago.

Dr. Garrett smiled, "Always good to see you again Anthony," he said coming closer to check his vitals.

Tony smiled, he remembered dreaming that his father was there but obviously if Dr. Garrett was there and not at Hopkins then it wasn't a dream.

Dr. Garrett explained to Tony about the surgery and his recovery process. He then left the room after assuring him that everything should be back to normal after rehab.

Tony was happy, even though he wasn't looking forward to rehab.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I have ADHD and it's kind of hard to stay focus. If you've read any of the fics I done before you'd know. ******** They are all half done.**

**IV**

Three weeks.

It has been three whole weeks since he has been in the hospital and he hated it.

Tony was sitting on his bed in his hospital room casually flicking through the channels on the TV. He didn't get it. Why was he even still in the hospital?

He could use his arm just fine. Well, to do some things. Like brushing his teeth, eating and even doing other more personal things having to do with his hygiene.

Sure, he couldn't drive or even dress himself, and so what if he had rehab every two days and therapy every three days, and on top of that he would have continue rehab for another three weeks and had to do special exercise everyday for at least a month, but he was well enough to take care of himself. At home.

He sighed.

He knew that he was being discharged later that day but God be was tired of the hospital.

The door opened and Ducky walked in.

Tony sighed again.

Everybody was visiting him regularly and they tried to cheer him up but their presence only served one purpose. To remind him that life was moving on with him.

"Hey Ducky."

"Good morning Anthony."

Tony was about to ask the older man more about the new director but as usual Ducky was already going into another of his stories.

"Excuse me my dear boy but I must ask did you see that silly fellow dressed as a clown roaming the hallways. Yes it does remind me of that time when I was in…, uum what was it, second or third form. Another lad and myself snuck to see the gypsies at a carnival. We were quite enjoying ourselves when a clown…"

Tony blocked him out. He didn't have any interest in Ducky's clown story but he also didn't mind the background noise.

_NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS_

_Later that same day_

Tony walked into his apartment.

It felt strange to do so after being in the hospital for so long.

He threw himself down on his sofa and flicked on the TV. An ad for Papa John's flashed on and Tony realized he was starving.

He grabbed the phone from the base and dialed his favorite pizza place and placed an order for a medium pepperoni and sausage pizza.

He was halfway through a tivoed baseball game and his pizza when he realized something. He was bored.

He sighed and was about to call McGee when he remember that he had work to look forward to on Monday. Only three days away.

Sure he was only going to be on desk duty for another three days, but at least he'd be at work.

_Monday_

The elevator doors opened and Tony was greeted by a shrill scream and was pulled into a tight hug as he stepped out of it.

"I missed you soooo much!" Abby announced as he gasped for air.

She let him go after a few second and then he was able to reply, "Missed me? But you came to see me at the hospital nearly every day.

"Yeah, but Tony that's different. I missed you at work. We all missed you," she told him tugging at the sling he was forced to wear, "Just ask McGee."

"Is that right Probie? Did you guys miss me?" he asked McGee who was walking over to them followed closely by Kate.

McGee shrugged, "Personally your absence will be missed." He said smiling, "Kate is the one who kept looking over at your desk every two minutes."

"Hey!" Kate said sounding out raged, "I was just making sure he wasn't just going appear out of nowhere and give us one of his lame movie quotes." She said.

Tony pouted, "My movie quotes aren't lame," he defended, "if anything is lame is that stupid excuse.

Kate smile and moved to sit behind her desk.

They all talked for a few more minutes, mostly about Tony's rehab and then Abby scurried off to her lab and the three agents settled behind their desks.

Kate and McGee were finishing up paper work from their last case while Tony was in the hospital and Tony was checking his email when Gibbs walked in.

"Grab your gear," he announced, "Second Lieutenant found dead in a public swimming pool."

Tony automatically reached for his SIG and was attaching it to his hip.

"Sit the hell down DiNozzo," Gibbs said from the elevator.

Tony sank into his chair as he watched the doors closed behind Kate, Gibbs and McGee.

This was going to be a long three weeks.

He turned his attention back to his computer and opened an email from an old college buddy. A picture popped up of the guy surrounded by five leggy blonds.

Tony read the message and smiled.

_Wish you and some the other guys were here._

_Music, liquor and lots of sex._

_Amsterdam is one big party._

_Don't you wish you were me right now?_

_-Mike_

The message was dated from about sixteen days ago so Mike wouldn't be there anymore.

"I always wanted to see Amsterdam." He whispered to himself before moving onto the next message.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Ok I'm begging. PLEASE gimme some feed-back.**

**Disclaimer: If you're curious I still don't own NCIS and I don't think I ever will.**

**V**

"Aaaaah!" Tony screamed in frustration as he slammed the stack of files he was carrying down on his desk.

He was the only one in the bullpen and even though it had been weeks since he left the hospital, five weeks and four days to be exact, everyone was treating him like some sort of an invalid.

Gibbs wouldn't let him pick up suspects or even help with crime scenes and he was stuck doing paper work and looking through old case files.

He was so tired of it and to make things worse he couldn't even blow some steam of on the weekend by playing some football or basket ball with his friends.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

It wasn't all bad the way they were treating him. Kate and McGee were buying his lunch and coffee every day and Abby…he chuckled at the thought of Abby…she was the most extreme, but then again Abby always did things to the extreme. Every day Abby brought over DVDs and pizza or some kind of take out to his place and they would watch and eat until Abby forced him to go to bed sometime around nine making Tony feel like a toddler, especially right after he had just left the hospital when she had tried a few times to tuck him in bed.

Tony didn't know how much more he could handle. Even the new director was tip-toeing around him and she didn't even know him. Worse everyone was giving him looks of pity every time they saw him, even those shut-ins down in Cyber-crimes.

Two probies passed and Tony saw the pity in their eyes as they looked at him and could take it no more. He walked to the other side of his desk and pulled a file from one of his drawers. The file contained a single form he had filled out weeks ago.

He looked over the file then quickly made his way up to Director Sheppard's office.

_NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS_

Gibbs walked into the bullpen closely followed by Kate and McGee and immediately noticed DiNozzo's absence.

He noticed the stack of files on his desk so he figured that his senior field agent could have gone far.

"McGee go help Abby do computer things to our vic's computer," he ordered, "and Kate put a BOLO out on the vic's missing vehicle and the one the witness saw."

The two agents rushed to do as they were told and Gibbs took a sip from his cup to find it empty.

"Where are you going boss?" Kate asked as he headed towards the elevators.

"Coffee," he said not even looking back.

He returned a few minutes later to Kate doing something on her computer and DiNozzo and McGee's desks still unoccupied.

"Where's DiNozzo?" he asked Kate taking a seat behind his own desk.

"Not a clue," she said shrugging.

Gibbs was about to call Tony when he saw the post-it-note on his computer screen.

He grabbed it off the screen after reading it and stormed off to the director's office with Kate looking after him.

Cynthia tired to stop him but Gibbs ignored her walking straight in unannounced.

"What the hell Jen?" he asked angrily.

"Oh Jethro," she said calmly, "I take it you've seen Agent DiNozzo's note and you are not taking it kindly."

"You think?" he asked sarcastically, "You can just do as you like where my people are concerned Jen."

"Really? That's funny Jethro, because the last time I checked it said Director on my door."

Gibbs practically sneered at her and stormed out of her office crumbling the piece of paper I his hand.

He walked down the stairs and into the bullpen still in a huff pausing just long enough to toss the piece of paper with Tony's note on it into the nearest trash can before heading straight to the elevators.

Kate watched him go then quickly rose to retrieve the piece of paper from the trash. She straightened it out and read it in astonishment. It read:

_Boss,_

_Gone to Europe. Don't know when or if I'll be back._

_I just needed to get away. I know apologizing is a sign of weakness but sorry anyway._

_Tony_

Kate quickly made her way down to Abby's lab to show the note to Abby and McGee.

Gibbs on the other hand drove as fast as possible across town to Tony's apartment but the younger man was already long gone.

**Author's Note: OK what do you thing. Ziva will be introduced pretty soon. I'm the one writing it and I can't wait lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Tony sat outside the hotel café of the Chateau De La Messardiere in St. Tropez overlooking the Golfe de St-Tropez.

He wore a blue and white casual button front shirt, which was unbuttoned all the way, matched with blue Ed Hardy Tiger cotton shorts and a pair of blue Vans Authentic slip-on shoes.

It had been five days since he left D.C. and NCIS behind and in another two days he was also leaving St. Tropez for Paris.

He dropped some money on the table and got up to head for the hotel gift shop.

He had called her the night he had arrived in St. Tropez and after a lot of crying she had made him promise to send her a post-card from everywhere he went and it was about time he sent her the first one.

He chose a post-card with a great shot of the Chateau De La Messardiere from the air and quickly wrote a message on it before buying a stamp and slipping it in the mailbox provided by the hotel.

He was almost out of the gift shop when he quickly spun on his heels and returned to the counter to but four more post-cards, wrote on them, stamped them and out them in the mail-box.

One had a picture of a group of top-less women on it, one had a picture of the sunset viewed from the hill where the Chateau De La Messardiere stood, one had a picture of sail boats and yachts lined up at the Capitainerie du Port and the last had a picture of the Old Town of St. Tropez.

He smile to himself and made his way out of the hotel and down to the beach.

_NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS_

_**Three days later in D.C.**_

It was early, only just pass six in the morning, but Gibbs, McGee and Kate were already at work. Well to be honest they didn't just get there, they didn't exact leave to go home from the previous day.

They were working hard to find the killer of a Petty Officer, his wife and their eight month old son who were murdered outside a pharmacy early the previous morning.

Gibbs was frustrated, Kate was avoiding him and poor McGee was getting all of Gibbs anger directed at him. In the pass hour Gibbs had already give McGee eleven…

"Aaah," McGee jumped as Gibbs smacked the back of his head.

Correction twelve head slaps.

"What was that for boss?" McGee asked rubbing the back of his head.

"For not working hard enough McGee," Gibbs said before storming off to see Ducky.

McGee sighed as he watched him go. He never thought that it was possible for him to miss DiNozzo so much.

Three hours later the BOLO they had put out on the suspect they got from the surveillance camera outside a convenience store near the crime scene got a hit.

"Grab you gear!" Gibbs barked to Kate and McGee. As the trio rushed to the elevator they passed the mail boy sorting out the mail for their floor.

_**A little later in Abby's Lab**_

Abby heard the elevator and turned around with a smile expecting the arrival to be McGee or Kate seeking refuge from Gibbs.

Instead it was only the mail boy. Still she greeted him and exchanged pleasantries as he handed her a small stack of mail.

He left and she sorted through her regular mail which consisted of job offers and conference requests.

Suddenly a shrill scream could be heard coming from her lab as she noticed the small post card near the bottom of the pile. She was practically jumping for joy as she read the post card. It read:

_Abs,_

_St. Tropez is great but of course I'm missing you._

_Bought you a present I know you're gonna love._

_Heading to Paris soon._

_You will be hearing from me again soon._

_Love Tony_

Abby smile and rushed to show her card to the others but the bullpen was empty and Ducky was nowhere to be found.

She sighed and headed back to her lab to wait for the result of the tests she was running on the shell casings from the crime scene.

_**Sometime later in the bullpen**_

Gibbs walked in ahead of McGee and Kate feeling a bit better than before but not a whole lot.

They had apprehended their suspect and thanks to a call from Abby he knew that they had a pretty solid case against the man.

Still, he was short one agent and he knew he would feel any better until his team was back together.

'Damn DiNozzo," he thought as sat down behind his desk.

He noticed the mail on his table and took the stack up to sort through them. He noticed the post card with the boats on it in the center of the stack and flipped it over. It read:

_Boss,_

_Doing fine._

_Just wanna let you know._

_DiNozzo_

Gibbs smile.

At least now he knew Tony was alright.

He looked up to see Kate and McGee also sorting through their mail.

They seemed to stop at the same time as they each noticed their post card from Tony.

Kate saw the picture of the sunset and smiled as she read the simple five words written on her card. It read:

_I'm Living the dream._

_Tony_

She couldn't help missing Tony even though he was a giant pain in the neck.

McGee on the other hand groaned in frustration as he saw the picture of the topless women. He flipped the card over and read the message shaking his head, it was so like Tony. It read:

_Probie,_

_Beaches, boobs and booze._

_What more can a guy ask for._

_Tony_

Tony had a one track mind.

_**Down in Autopsy**_

"Mr. Palmer, did you clean out the drawers as I asked you to?" Ducky asked as he entered returning from his meeting with his mother's nurse.

"Oh yes Doctor," Palmer replied.

Ducky took is coat off and notice the mail on his desk. He started going through them and saw the post card with the picture of the Old Town on it. He flipped it over. It read:

_Ducky,_

_Old Town St. Tropez reminds me of you._

_Both of you are a little quirky but still lovable._

_Tony_

_P.S.- Say hi to Palmer._

Ducky chuckled, "Mr. Palmer Anthony says hi," he said.

**Author's Note: So be honest tell what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

_Paris_

It was late and Tony was sipping on his vodka martini at the bar of the Caveau de la Huchette in Paris.

He listened as the sound of the live jazz band filled the air and watched as people danced in pairs.

He had been at the Caveau de la Huchette every night since he arrived in Paris three days ago and the staff and regulars now knew him by name.

"Bonjour Tony," a cute, petite blond girl whispered into his ear.

"Raina, how are you tonight my love?" Tony asked the girl.

"Better," she said taking a sip from his glass, "now that you are here Tony."

Her voice was smooth, sensual and filled with unspoken promises.

Tony smiled one of his best smiles down at her and was about to ask her back to his hotel when he suddenly paused and turned his head.

From the corner of his vision he saw a beautiful brunette slowly making her way across the dance floor and he had to look properly.

Raina said something which was totally lost on Tony.

"uhm…Raina how about a rain check?" he asked.

She pouted and sulked away.

Tony would have felt bad for stringing her along and the giving her the brush off if he wasn't so engrossed in watching the brunette.

Her hair fell all the way down to the center of her back in soft waves and it bounced lightly as she glided gracefully across the room.

He looked her up and down and noticed how her green dress clung to all the right places.

She walked up to the bar and stood right next to him signaling for the bar tender with her back turned to him.

He held his breath as he examined the smooth expanse of her bare shoulders and back.

Tony smiled his best smile as she turned and glanced up at him making eye contact.

She returned the smile and he felt a familiar tightening in his groin and a small flutter in his heart.

Her were the most beautiful he had ever seen. They were so dark they looked almost black but he could clearly see the fire burning in her eyes.

The bartender arrived and she leaned over the counter to whisper something in his ear.

Images of himself slowly undressing this beautiful woman flashed through his mind and for once Tony found himself unable to say a word to a woman.

She finished talking to the bartender and quickly retreated for the bar.

Tony watched her leave and mentally kicked himself for letting her leave without even saying one word to her.

He stayed that night until closing time in the early morning, hoping that his mystery woman would return but she didn't.

He was in Paris for four more nights and every night at opening time he returned to the Caveau de la Huchette staying until closing time in the hopes that she would return.

She never did.

On the last night, he thought he saw her but it was only a mirage created by his own longing.

The next afternoon, only minutes before his flight to his next destination Amsterdam, he remembered his promise to Abby and quickly bought a post card at the airport and mailed it to her.

Returning to his gate after mailing the post card, he walked with his head hung. Not watching where he was going as he was deep in thought about his mystery woman.

He turned a corner and collided with someone who was leaning against the wall.

"Oh sorry I…" he trailed off as he looked in to the face of the woman he had been constantly thinking about for days.

She smile at him, "It is fine," she spoke her words slightly accented but not French.

He stood there looking at her stupidly.

"I saw you at Caveau de la Huchette a few nights ago, yes." She said snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh… yes," he said holding his hand out, "I'm Tony…uhm…DiNozzo."

She took his hand and chuckled soft, Tony could barely stop himself from caressing the silkiness of her soft skin.

"Ziva David," she offered.

She looked him over through lowered lashes and Tony was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable (in the pelvic area).

"Were you in Paris for business or pleasure Mr. DiNozzo?" she asked, her voice sounding a bit husky.

"Definitely pleasure," he said giving her a bright smile which she quickly returned.

He was about to ask her the same when a message came over the intercom announcing that they were starting the boarding for the flight to Tel Aviv.

"That's me," she said bending to pick up a duffle bag.

She straightened and Tony noticed for the first time the golden Star of David necklace she wore.

"If you're ever in Washington D.C. feel free to look me up," Tony told her with a smile.

"You do the same if you are ever in Tel Aviv, yes." She said.

Tony nodded and she walked away.

"Shalom Zee-vah," he called after her.

"Ciao Tony," she called back to him before disappearing.

Tony smiled to himself as he made his way back to his gate.

He definitely will be visiting Tel Aviv some time soon.

**Author's Note: OK they've met. What do you think? Is it good so far? :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Okay new chapter. I'm writing so much in such a short time because no one is home to distract me or worse cuss me for never moving from in front of the computer.**

**VIII**

Tony couldn't believe it.

He was looking forward to visiting Amsterdam and now he was cutting his trip short by five days and running off the Israel chasing some chick he knew nothing about.

He had tried to enjoy Amsterdam but his thoughts were always drifting back to her. Ziva David.

She did say to look her up if he ever was in Tel Aviv but he hadn't a clue how he was suppose to find her.

He was sitting in another airport but this time he was sitting in a corner by himself with his laptop out checking his email.

He didn't bother replying to any of his emails though. Instead he opened a new message and wrote an email to friend of his from high school.

His friend, Garry Brookes, was the only person Tony knew who could help him as he worked at the American Embassy in Tel Aviv. The email read:

_Garry_

_I'm flying into Tel Aviv today._

_Wanna meet up cause I need your help._

_Tony_

Less than five minutes later he got a reply.

_Hell yes!_

_Come by the Embassy anytime._

Tony laughed. He Garry would just crack up when he heard why he was in Tel Aviv.

_NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS_

_**D.C.-outside Abby's Lab**_

Gibbs exited the elevator carrying a Caf-Pow and was immediately assaulted by the blow back from the explosion in Abby's lab.

He staggered backwards gathering his bearings and then started to panic. He dropped the Caf-Pow and rushed through the smoke looking for Abby.

"ABBY!" he called out not seeing her anywhere.

He heard a cough coming from somewhere behind him and spun.

"Over here Gibbs," Abby said crawling from under her desk.

Gibbs gave her a hand.

"I bet you're wondering what happened," Abby said dusting herself off.

"You think?" Gibbs asked.

Abby avoided making eye contact with him.

"Well?" he prompted.

"Let's just say there are some things you don't mix together not even for the sake of forensic science." Abby said still avoiding looking at him.

Gibbs moved closer not saying a word.

Abby finally looked up to see him glaring at her.

"You wouldn't!" she said out raged.

"I would," Gibbs said with a smirk as he swiftly slapped her on the back of the head.

Abby watched him leave gently rubbing the back of her head.

Tony was so dead when he got back. Before he left there was no way Gibbs would have Gibbs-slapped her.

_**Tel Aviv**_

Tony didn't bother with finding a hotel, he headed straight to the Embassy in search for Garry.

He was directed to his friends office and was about to enter when he name being called.

"Tony!"

He turned to see a skinny, six feet four inches, red headed guy, Garry, walking towards him.

They gave each other an awkward hug and Garry ushered him inside his office.

"Man, I haven't seen you in like forever and all of a sudden you're in Israel of all places." the other man said slapping Tony on the back, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Tony laughed.

"To cut a long story short," Tony said, "I'm looking for someone."

Garry looked at him puzzled, "Who?"

"A woman."

Garry shook his head and laughed, "Same old Tony," he said between laughs.

Tony joined his laughter, "Well that's why I always got laid and you never did," he said, "I was willing to go the extra mile."

They laughed together for a while longer before Tony stopped them.

"Seriously though Garry, I only know her name and I was hoping you would pull some strings and help me find her." Tony said getting serious, "You owe me."

Garry laughed, "Okay okay," he said, "give me her name and I'll see what I can do for ya."

Garry uncorked a bottle of water that was on his desk and took a sip.

"Ziva David," Tony told him.

Garry almost choked to death on the water he was swallowing.

"Hey!" Tony said getting offended, "What's that for."

"Nothing bro," Garry said recovering from his choking fit, "just…ya really know how to choose them."

"You know her?"

"Yep and she's a looker but kinda scary." he said, "Then again they all are kinda scary. You know what I mean." He quickly added after seeing the look on Tony's face.

"No I don't," Tony said sternly.

Garry burst out in laughter, "You really have no idea do ya," he managed between laughs.

Tony shook his head.

"The chick's Mossad," he announced pausing to get Tony's reaction.

Tony smiled, "Awesome!" Tony said happily, "When do we go see her?"

Garry shook his head. Tony was unbelievable at times.

_**HQ for the Institute for Intelligence and Special Operations (Mossad)**_

Ziva David was fidgeting in her seat.

She was waiting to be granted an audience with the Deputy Director and even the man was her father she knew he wouldn't be pleased with the news she brought back from Paris and he definitely wouldn't be cutting her any trousers…wait was it…no slacks…yes…wait…ahh whatever.

She repositioned herself in her chair once more and smiled as she remembered the handsome American she had met in Paris.

Her smile widened as she remembered the look in his hazel eyes the first time she saw him in that jazz bar and then again at the airport.

A shadow stood over her and she looked up at her father. His expression wiped the smile cleaned from her lips.

"You smile because you bring good news, yes?" Eli David asked.

Ziva shook her head.

He turned on his heels and headed into his office.

Ziva sighed getting up to follow him. If he was this upset about the American's NCIS accusing Ari of the attempted murder of one of their Agents he will be way worse when he found out that it was true.

Ari Haswari really did try to kill Special Agent…uhm…what was his name again. She had to remind herself to check the file for the man's name.

Eli was pacing around his office waiting for her debrief on her mission to Paris.

Ziva slipped the file from her bag and started telling him what she had found out. After reaching the part about Ari's guilt in the shooting of Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo…wait that guy's name was DiNozzo, Tony DiNozzo, wasn't Tony short for Anthony?...well her father suddenly looked old.

He wasn't a young man by any means but she never saw him look so old or weary before.

He sank into his chair looking drained of energy.

"Abba?" she asked uncertain of his health and momentarily forgetting about Tony.

Ziva wasn't close to her father but she was so unused to him looking like this she didn't know what to do. She hadn't even gotten around to telling him about the missing bomb yet and he was acting like this. Maybe she shouldn't bother, she could just wait to debrief the Director, but then again it might be too late by then.

She took a deep breath and finished her report.

He looked so sad as he turned to her and said, "Ziva we have no choice but to find him and stop him."

"Yes Abba," she said standing to leave.

"No," he said stopping her in her tracks, "not you. I could never ask so much from you. After all he is your brother."

Ziva sighed, "Yes," she told him, "but he is also a terrorist."

Eli David watched his daughter sadly as she left his office.

Ziva exited with a solemn look on her face but as she entered the reception area between the Director and Deputy Director's offices her face lit up with joy.

"Tony!" she exclaimed drawing the American's attention.

He smiled at her and she could swear her heart skipped a beat.

How could one American man make her feel this way?

**Author's Note: Ok what do ya think? I know I'm moving slow but come on you have to admit it's good. Ain't it? Review me please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: In the last chapter I sorta missed Abby so I wrote her in. I like her best, after Tony and Ziva of course. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please read and tell me what you think.**

**IX**

Tony grinned stupidly as he saw her exit the Deputy Director of Mossad's office.

God! He barely knew her. There was no way he should be feeling this good just to be seeing the joy on her face when she recognized her.

"Hey Zee-vah," he said. Not sure if he should wave, shake her hand or pull her into a tight hug.

Then again she was Mossad so maybe hugging her wasn't such a good idea. So instead he just stood there with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

Tony scarcely noticed the door she had just exited opening and a man with grey hair and a graying short boxed beard step out behind her.

"Good Afternoon Deputy Director David," Garry said from behind him startling him.

The older gentleman nodded in response.

Tony had completely forgotten that his friend was there with him and the use of the common surname had completely thrown him off balance.

He raised an eyebrow at Ziva questioningly.

She ignored him.

Deputy Director David witnessed the small exchange and looked pointedly between Tony and Ziva.

Ziva took the hint, "Tony this is Deputy Director Eli David, sir this is Tony," she said.

Tony smiled one of his more charming smiles and offered his hand to the man, "Actually it is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," he said, "but everyone calls me Tony."

Tony watched the colour drain from the man's face. He definitely must be missing something.

The two Davids slipped into Hebrew and Tony was left feeling even more confused when Deputy Director David returned to his office, closely followed by Ziva, without so much as acknowledging the hand Tony had offered.

Tony looked at Garry who just shrugged.

"I only know enough Hebrew to tell people that I don't know Hebrew," he said with a chuckle.

Tony couldn't help but wonder how Garry could have gotten a job in Israel.

He was about to comment on it when the Deputy Director's door was flung open and Ziva walked out looking a little peeved.

"I am hungry. Are you?" she asked him.

Tony looked her over hungrily, "I could eat," he said licking his lips.

Ziva seemed to miss his meaning completely.

"Good," she said, "why don't you and your friend…uhm…Mr. Brookes is it?"

Garry nodded.

"Why don't you both join me for a late lunch or early dinner if you wish," she said checking her watch, "I know a great kosher pizza place not far from here."

Tony nodded but Garry shook his head.

"No can do Officer David," he said, "I really should be getting back to work."

With than Garry gave Tony a wink and hurried away.

Tony ignored his friend. Instead he smiled down at Ziva, "Lead the way," he said stepping aside for her to pass him.

_NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS_

_**NCIS HQ-bullpen**_

McGee was the only one in the bullpen.

"Morning," Kate said walking in and setting her backpack down behind her desk acting as if she wasn't over an hour late for work.

McGee looked up and mumbled something that could have been anything from hello to muhame, if that's a word.

She shook her head, "Where's Gibbs?" she asked.

"Director called him up just before you got here." McGee said not looking up from his computer screen.

Kate watched him in silence for a few seconds.

"What are you doing?" she asked walking towards him.

He jumped as he saw her movement and quickly exited from whatever he was looking at, "Nothing!" he told her.

Kate looked at him questioningly.

"It's personal ok," he said signaling that he wanted her to drop it.

She did and returned to her own desk.

McGee sighed, at times like these he was glad Tony wasn't there. Otherwise he would have been pestered until he told them the truth.

Several minutes pass and then Gibbs came storming down the stairs.

"Pack your bags," he called down to them, "we are going to Tel Aviv."

"Why?" McGee asked.

He received a cold stare from his boss.

"DiNozzo is an idiot that's why," Gibbs said walking off towards the elevators.

Kate and McGee exchanged a puzzled look.

"We are leaving at 1500hrs today," Gibbs called to them just as the elevator doors were closing.

Immediately they started gathering up their stuff. They had a lot to do before they left.

_NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS_

_**At the pizza place in Tel Aviv**_

They sat in silence.

Tony was never one for silence but just sitting there watching Ziva eat her pizza was more than enough to make his libido act crazy. Especially the way she lick her lips before each bite and the tiny purring sounds she made as she ate.

She noticed him watching her and paused.

"How is your shoulder?" she asked out of the blue.

"I have good days and bad…wait a minute how do you know about my shoulder?" he asked her.

She shifted her gaze from his, "It was a rogue Mossad Officer who did it to you yes." She said. Her voice sounded incredibly sad.

"Yes," Tony said angrily as he thought about Ari Haswari.

Suddenly all sorts of accusations started to run through his head.

_Wait did she know all along that Haswari shot me?_

_Is that why she spoke to me in the airport?_

_Is this some sorta set up?_

_She wouldn't would she?_

_How am I supposed to know? I don't even know her?_

_Can I even trust her?_

Ziva say the questions and the hurt flash in his eyes and felt ashamed.

Usually she was all about doing whatever it took for the sake of the mission but now she dreaded what she was about to do.

But first.

"I didn't know it was you when first saw you in the bar and at the airport," she reassured him.

"Really?" he asked. There was no sign of the smile he always seemed to wear now.

She nodded, "I really just thought you were…umm…how is it you Americans say it…hot, yes do?"

Tony nodded and smiled but the smile didn't reach all the way to his eyes.

Ziva gulped.

She never was any good at guys and dating and now that she had found a guy who had actually followed her to a whole different continent she was about to ruin it out of duty.

"Tony," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, "Mossad wants to use you as bait."

Tony's jaw dropped, "WHAT!" he asked.

A few heads turned in their direction so he lowered his voice.

"Ari Haswari has gone into hiding," she explained, "he has a bomb capable of killing hundreds, maybe thousands, of people over several miles," she told him.

Tony sat silently listening to her.

"The Deputy Director thinks that if he thought that NCIS was in Israel looking for him he wouldn't be able to resist," she continued.

"What exactly are you saying Ziva?" he asked her.

The pizza lay between them completely forgotten as they had both lost their appetite.

"The Deputy Director is contacting your Director," she said in a monotone, "he wants you team mates to join us here in Tel Aviv. He will use all of you to get Ari."

They sat looking across the table at each other in silence for several minutes before Tony stood, dropped some money on the table and headed to the door.

Ziva watched him leave.

_So much for that._ She thought with a sigh.

Somehow she knew he would do it. Whether out of revenge of out of duty, he would do it.

What she didn't know was where she now stood with him.

**Author's Note: So what do you think. Please review and let me know. I thought I'd just let the team go to Israel instead of Tony going home. Well at least for now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry this took way longer than I'd hope for me to get around to it. I've just been giving myself an anime overdose********. Hope you like this chapter and give me lots and lots of reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Of course you guys know I don't own NCIS. Right?**

**X**

Tony stood silently as he awaited the arrival of his friends and teammates with two Mossad officers.

He was silently huffing away in a corner by himself.

Ziva was one of the officers and he hadn't spoken to her since the day before.

Sure he barely know her and he had travelled far to see her again but for the first moment he had seen her he had felt connected to her beyond reason.

Ziva turned around to see him leaning on a wall looking sad. She sighed. She honestly didn't want this to be happening and how she wished he would smile at her again. Just once.

He had the most amazing smile she had ever seen and he had beautifully expressive eyes. Ziva really was regretting how easily she had allowed her father to manipulate the situation to his liking.

Tony on the other hand was starting to calm down and see some reason.

He sighed. At least he would be able to catch that bastard Haswari once and for all and it wasn't as if Ziva had any choice in the whole matter.

She was only following orders and he knew that he would do the same if he was ordered to.

Tony knew he was being unreasonable but still he couldn't shake some of the threads of betrayal he felt.

He sighed once more reminding himself once more that they didn't even know each other so there was no way he should be feeling this way.

The flight had just started to unload and there was no sight of Gibbs, McGee or Kate as yet so Tony moved behind Ziva and put his hand on her shoulder as he wanted to speak to her.

Normally, Ziva would have reacted by swiftly throwing whoever had walked up behind her over her should or clasping their hand in a death grip and pulling her weapon on them, but she had been watching Tony and was unusually aware of his every move so she knew it was him.

She turned to look up at him and realized that even though the equally sad and angry expression he wore earlier was absent he also did not look happy.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

She nodded and quickly in Hebrew told the other officer, a young but rather stern looking man named Officer Radwan Livni, that they would be having a private word.

"I over reacted," Tony said giving her a half smile.

Ziva returned the smile, "Tony you have the right to react the way you did," she assured him, "if the ties were changed I would have acted the same, yes."

Tony let out a genuine laugh, "Tides Ziva, tides," he corrected her.

"What did I say?" she asked causing him to laugh harder, "What kind of clothing are tides?"

Tony was about to correct her but at that moment her spotted the boss, Kate and McGee.

"Sorry," he excused himself from her side and rushed to them.

Seeing the three of them reminded him how much he missed everyone at NCIS, even the probie.

Ziva watched as he greeted his friends and felt a very unfamiliar stab of emotion as she the brunette woman smiled up at him and embraced him.

She was never before prone to jealousy and here she was feeling mixed emotions all because of a guy she hardly knew.

_NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS_

They didn't get to Tel Aviv until early the morning after they had left D.C.

Kate had the misfortune of sitting next to McGee on the plane and he kept falling asleep on her and drooling on her shoulder.

It would have been fine if the sleeping and the drooling were the only problems but between bouts of sleep McGee how got violently airsick had chattered on to distract himself.

Honestly, Kate would have taken DiNozzo's constant movie commentaries any day over McGee's drug induced babblings about MIT and computers.

McGee was once again fast asleep on her shoulder as they approached Ben-Gurion International Airport.

Kate took pleasure in pouring half the contents of her water bottle on his head not caring that she was getting wet in the process.

McGee was startled out of his sleep and slammed his head into the seat in front of him.

Kate laughed as she watched him rub his head.

She turned her head to see Gibbs chuckling soundlessly as he observed them.

It was the first time since they had left D.C. that he had shown any emotion other than pure rage.

As they left the plane Kate could help but let her mind wonder to Tony. Ever since he had been shot she had been thinking of him more and more and was seeing him in a different light.

She had always put both McGee and Tony in the same category as her annoying brothers but lately she was surprising herself by thinking of him in a more romantic light.

She sighed. The only problem was that she knew Tony well enough to know that he was a frat boy at heart and wouldn't be changing anytime soon.

Well at least that's what she thought. She after all had no idea that Tony had already began to change.

They exited the arrivals section of their terminal and Kate saw him.

Her heart fluttered a little but she also noticed that he was laughing at something a beautiful, black wavy haired woman had said.

She felt a stab of jealousy and groaned. This was Tony, there was no way she should be feeling this way.

Tony saw them and rushed over to greet them. Kate smiled at him happily and they embraced.

She inhaled his smell and felt as giddy as a school girl. For the love of God she couldn't figure out why she was acting like this around Tony of all people.

Tony didn't notice Kate's odd behavior but Gibbs sure did.

_There goes rule twelve,_ he thought as Tony led them over to meet the Mossad officers who had accompanied him to the airport.

**Author's Note: Oh don't worry. I never liked Kate and even though I'm ok with keeping her friendship with Tony there is no way I'd make this a Tate fanfiction. TIVA! All the way.**


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

They were all seated in a black government plated SUV which was stuck in traffic on the way from the airport to the Mossad HQ.

Officer Radwan Livni was driving, Gibbs was riding shotgun, McGee and Ziva were in the second row and Kate had opted to ride all the way in the back with Tony.

The morning traffic was moving ungodly slow and it was beginning to get to all of them for different reasons as they say there in silence.

It was getting to Kate, McGee and Gibbs because they were stuck on a plane for hours; Officer Livni because he was not comfortable around the Americans; Tony because he had a short attention span and Ziva because she wasn't use to sitting still for long periods of time.

Ziva finally broke the silence.

"I am bored," she complained fidgeting a bit in her seat.

Tony grinned, he was happy that the opportunity to tease someone had presented itself.

"You want something to read?" he asked leaning forward over the seat to address her.

"What do you have?" Ziva asked turning to face him.

He grinned and reached into the knapsack he had with him and pulled out a magazine.

"GSM," he said holding it up close to her face, "It's a men's magazine. Most women find it objectifies them."

Ziva smirked smugly and reached into her own knapsack pulling out the same magazine in Hebrew.

"I've read it already," she said, "I especially liked the article on page fifty-seven. In my experience, it works every time."

Tony quickly began to rustle through the pages of his copy.

"I thought that was an urban legend," he said after reading the page.

Ziva looked at him over her shoulder and smiled seductively at him with an obviously open invitation.

Kate who was paying close attention to their conversation fumed and McGee tried his best to ignore them.

The vehicle once more fell into silence only difference was that this time Tony had his nose in his magazine and Ziva was staring out the window with a smile on her face.

After what felt like forever the finally got to Mossad HQ and followed Officer Livni inside. He led them to the Deputy Director's office.

The office was empty.

"You should go see where the Director is," Officer Livni said to Ziva.

"Why?" she asked.

The man shrugged, "He would not get mad if you interrupt whatever he is doing, he is used to it."

Ziva resented the man's attitude but decided to ignore him after all her father wouldn't take too kindly to her killing a co-worker. So instead she made herself comfortable sitting behind the Deputy Director's desk as she also knew that he would not like that.

The others remained stand and not long after the door opened and Deputy Director David entered.

He saw Ziva sitting in his chair and instead of bringing it up he greeted his "guests", offered them a seat and moved to stand behind his desk next to his daughter.

"Deputy Director David there better be a damn good reason why you brought us across the world," Gibbs said getting worked up.

"Call me Eli please Agent Gibbs," he answered.

He looked down at a still seated Ziva, "The file please?" he asked her.

She got up and exited the room only to return with a small stack of files and handing one to each person in the room.

"We got Intel in Paris the Ari Haswari has a very powerful bomb and he is planning something big as he has been recruiting followers." Eli said as they all read the files marked classified which was handed to them.

"Do you know where he's setting up shop?" Gibbs asked.

Eli frowned, "I do not understand Agent Gibbs," he said seriously, "what does shopping have to do with this?"

Gibbs chuckled silently realizing that the man's grasp on English terms was not very good.

"I meant where he is hiding out and working from."

"Oh no," Eli said, "That is why your assistance is needed. We are hoping to draw him out in the open long enough to get his location and eliminate him."

Gibbs nodded.

Kate wasn't paying much attention to what was being said instead she was watching Ziva who had chosen to lean against a wall frowning instead retaking her previous seat.

"Ziva and Officer Livni will be your back up on this mission," she heard Eli say and snapped to attention.

She couldn't believe that they actually had to spend more time with her. She really wasn't liking the other woman.

"Where exactly will we be attempting to do this?" Tony asked seriously. He had gotten very silent ever since the first mention of Ari's name.

"Men fitting the physical description of Ari Haswari were spotted in Lebanon, Monaco and Paris." Officer Livni spoke up. "As Officer David has just returned from Paris where she and a team were searching for leads on his whereabouts we know he is not there and with the resent increase in Hezbollah chatter Mossad activity has doubled in Lebanon so it is unlikely that he is there."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Our best hope is to start in Monaco and if he is not there hopefully we will be able to get a lead on his whereabouts and put it out there that NCIS is looking for him. That would definitely get his attention, yes." Eli added.

Gibbs frowned to himself. He wasn't liking this. His gut was telling him there would be trouble but the problem was he wanted to get Ari bad and this was his best bet at getting that.

Tony was still upset but he was also watching the people around him. They all had different expressions on their faces.

Gibbs of course looked upset and also angry.

McGee looked worried.

The Deputy Direct and Officer Livni wore blank looks.

Kate was paying more attention to Ziva than to the tension in the room and then there was Ziva who was standing leaning up against a wall frowning down at the floor.

He sighed.

They had a long road ahead, but he knew if it was the last thing he did he was going to get Ari.

**Author's Note: Ok ok, please tell me you like. If not tell me what you don't like. Please review and thanks a million for reading so far.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Ok, so sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been playing the Sims 2 non-stop :-). Anyway here goes nothing. Hope you like it and please review.**

**XII**

Monte Carlo.

That's where they were heading now.

Tony sighed silently and looked though the Gulf Stream's window.

It was dark out there and if he looked out and up he could see millions of stars as far as he could see lighting the sky beautifully above them.

He sighed audibly and chanced a glance in Ziva's direction. He had been trying to get her attention for a while now and she was ignoring him.

He saw her look in his direction and quickly diverted his eyes back out the window.

He could feel her eyes on him for several moments and couldn't take it anymore.

Why was it that the first time he really liked someone he was having such a hard time of it?

He shouldn't even want her as much as he did but he couldn't help it. Even though he barely knew her he couldn't keep his heart from wanting what it wants, and his heart definitely wanted Ziva David.

He was had just decided to leave his seat and sit next to her when a figure slipped into the vacant seat beside him and he turned to see Kate smiling at him.

He smiled back barely getting the smile to reach his eyes.

Damn Kate had bad timing.

**********

Ziva was sitting three seats away from Tony when she heard a soft sigh from him.

She looked over to see him lost in thought and gazing through the window.

She had been so caught up in her own misery that she had been ignoring his flirting and teasing for the pass day and a half.

She was just about to get up and sit in the empty seat beside him when a smiling Caitlin Todd walked from the front of the plane and slipped into the seat beside him.

Ziva sighed as she watched him smile back at her.

Who was she kidding the guy was obviously a serial flirt and if there was something going on between him and his partner then she would just have to get over herself and live with it.

She turned from them and gazed through the window thinking of her father's coldness, Ari's betrayal and Tony's affection which she would never have.

She shouldn't even want anything from Tony, she was Mossad and besides she barely knew him.

She sighed soundlessly and guessed that she couldn't help what the heart wanted even if it should not want it.

Life had definitely dealt her a bad foot…wait…was it a bad hand…who cares it was a body part wasn't it?

**********

Kate had been on edge for a while now, ever since she had spoken to Abby on the phone the night before.

_***Flashback to the night before***_

_The director had arranged for them to stay at the American Embassy Hotel._

_Kate was exhausted when she got there and who could blame her, that day alone she had to deal with the flight, their mission brief and her obsessing over Tony and Ziva. She would have immediately passed out on her bed if it wasn't for the promise she had made Abby to call and tell her how everything was going._

_She knew it would be extremely late in D.C. but she also knew that Abby would be up waiting for her call._

_The phone was grabbed up by Abby on the very first._

"_Kate?" Abby asked._

_There was a pause and before Kate could reply she spoke again._

"_McGee? Is that you? This better not be a telemarketer or a prank call 'cause I'm one of the few people on this Earth who track you down, kill you and leave absolutely no forensic evidence." She said sounding irritated._

_Kate chuckled, "Abs, it's me," she told her friend._

"_OH!" Abby exclaimed, "Finally. So give me the dish. How's Tony? Did you meet any cute Israeli guys? Di McGee puke on the plane? Did Gibbs and the Mossad Deputy Director throw-down?" she flooded Kate with questions._

_Kate chuckled once more, "Abby one question at a time," she said._

"_Kate tell meeeee," Abby whined._

"_Ok, ok…jeez," Kate said, "let's see, oh yeah, I did see one cute Israeli guy but he was very silent and serious, McGee didn't puke but he was out of it and he couldn't shut up and Gibbs and Deputy Director David were very civil toward each other."_

_There was a pause after she stopped talking._

"_What about Tony?" Abby asked breaking the silence._

"_Oh well, Tony is Tony," Kate said with a sigh._

"_What was that?" Abby asked sounding excited._

"_What was what?" Kate asked her friend._

"_You sighed."_

"_I did?"_

"_Yep! Why did you sigh? What did Tony do?"_

_Kate sighed once more, "Nothing I guess, he was just being his usual self."_

"_So why did you…wait Kate…are you jealous because Tony was flirting with somebody?"_

_Kate gulped. How could Abby possibly know that?_

"_I'll take your silence as a yes!" Abby said after a moment of silence sounding excited._

"_I-I…" Kate tried to deny but was cut off by Abby._

"_I knew it! You and Tony would be great together!" she declared._

_Kate sighed._

"_Oh I forgot. Who was he flirting with?"_

"_Mossad Officer Ziva David," Kate sad a little sadly._

"_Is she pretty?"_

"_I guess she is."_

"_I don't care!" Abby exclaimed, "You and Tony belong together!"_

"_Thanks Abby," Kate said with a smile._

"_Well you are my friend Kate, that's what friends do…wait did you say Mossad Officer Ziva David? Any relations to the Deputy Director?"_

_Kate shrugged then realized that she was talking on the phone, "I don't know."_

"_Well it doesn't matter 'cause no matter who she is she can't have Tony and I don't like her already." Abby said with finality in her voice._

_They spoke for several more minutes and then Kate said bye with the excuse that she was sleepy._

_She never meant to get into discussing her liking Tony with anyone but Abby was a force to be reckoned with._

_***End of Flashback***_

Kate smile as she remembered her conversation with Abby and her friend's encouragement.

She turned in her seat to see Tony gazing out the window and decided to go for it. She got up still smiling and quickly made her way to the seat beside him.

She got all warm inside when he turned to look at her and smiled.

This was Tony. She shouldn't be feeling this way. She knew him and he was a player with a frat boy mentality, but she guessed that the heart just wanted what it wants.

Too bad she didn't know that both Tony and Ziva were thinking almost the same thing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait, I honestly wasn't anywhere near an internet connection. A friend of mine asked me a few days ago if I didn't mean to say that Ari was in Morocco, messed up and then covered up my mistake so I decided to clear that up in case you're wondering. No I didn't mean Morocco. If I did I would have said Morocco 'cause Morocco and Monaco are too very different countries and I wouldn't make that mistake. I know from "Kill Ari", can't remember which part at the moment, Ari got a French passport and was planning on meeting Ziva in Paris so naturally I said that he went there after fleeing the US, I also said that Ziva looked for him in Paris and didn't find him and I felt like saying that he was hiding in Monaco 'cause France is like there and Monaco is like right there at the bottom all tiny and whatever. I also imagined that Ari would fit in great there 'cause he's kinda posh and it wouldn't turn to many heads if another foreigner turned up in Monaco living it up.**

**Sorry for the long author's note in history hope will forgive me and still read this chapter.**

**XIII**

It was morning and Tony was already dreading the day ahead. He hadn't a clue why but he was feeling a little squeamish, maybe it was that pasta thing he ate the night before when they had landed in Monte Carlo or maybe it was his version of being love-sick but whatever it he definitely wasn't liking it.

He was suppose to meet his team and Officer Radwan Livni in their hotel lobby in less than five minutes so whatever was bothering him he shoved it aside and decided not to think about it. He couldn't afford to think about it. Today was the day they were going to start drawing Ari out.

Tony ran the plan for the day over in his head once more.

Kate, McGee and Radwan would be driving out of Monte Carlo for the day to a small town nearby to be seen there asking questions, he and the boss would stay in Monte Carlo for the same reason and Ziva would be staying out of sight and coordinating surveillance with four other Mossad agents. With any luck Ari's arrogance would make him go after one or all of them.

Tony hoped that it would work because he knew he was using what happened as an excuse to run away and it definitely was about time he stopped running and returned home.

_NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS_

Gibbs hated it.

The idea of being used… by anyone, but he was however under strict orders to cooperate so there wasn't much he could do about, well actually there wasn't anything he could do about it.

He had a gut feeling something wasn't right but he couldn't thing what it could be so he pushed the feeling aside for the time being.

The only thing he really wanted to think about at the moment was getting Ari and he hope that the Mossad agents knew that when they find the bastard he'd be the one to put an end to his miserable existence.

I stood leaning against a pillar sipping coffee from his cup watching the other's gather, Tony being the last to arrive as usual.

It was time to get going.

_NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS_

Ziva met up with the Mossad agents at the location which would be their command center and got ready for the day a head.

She briefed them and gave them their assignments and settled in front to multiple computer monitors to…well monitor everyone's activities. It wasn't a job she enjoyed but she was under orders.

At the moment the NCIS group was split in two groups, Alpha and Beta. The Beta group was heading south-west with one of the other Mossad officers shadowing them and the Alpha group was moving at a slower pace East with two Mossad officers shadowing them. The other Mossad officer was providing security for their base.

Ziva saw Tony's blinking dot on one of the monitors and sighed, even as a dot she could not stop looking at him.

"What's with the sighing David?" she heard Gibbs voice in her ear.

Damn she had forgotten that they were all wear earwigs.

"Aah…nothing I just do not like just sitting here." She covered.

"Suck it up," Gibbs told her, "it's not like you're the one being used as bait."

She heard Kate chuckle in the background and would have said something if they were in any other.

They dropped in to silence after that for several minutes then Ziva noticed something strange, the Beta group wasn't following the prearranged route.

"Beta one what is your current location?" she asked in Hebrew talking to Radwan.

There wasn't an answer.

"Beta one do you read?" she asked getting nervous now.

Again no answer.

"Betas one, two and three come in."

Still no answer.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know Gibbs," Ziva said feeling nervous, "Eagle Eye Beta do you read?" she asked trying to contact their shadow.

No reply. Immediately Ziva jumped into action.

She contacted the local LEOs and gave them the coordinates of the beacons to intercept and recalled Eagle Eye Alpha to base and told the man to bring Gibbs and Tony with him.

Something definitely wasn't right, she could feel it and some miles away both Gibbs and Tony could feel it too.

**Author's Note: Stay tuned for another chapter of Running Away, Coming Home. Hope you liked this chapter and please review. I like reviews especially if they are really nice ones but I'm not picky if it sucks tell me that it sucks, I'll just cry myself to sleep. lol**


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV**

"What the hell is going on David?" Gibbs asked angrily as he stormed into the make-shift Mossad command center.

"If I knew that Gibbs," Ziva said trying not to lose her cool, "I would not have gotten the local LEOs involved and I definitely would not have blown our location by having you bought here."

"Well isn't that convenient," Gibbs said angrily, "she doesn't know what's happening just like you didn't know what Ari was up to in DC."

"Wait, wait, wait just a minute," Ziva said jumping up from her seat, "you are not seriously blaming me for all of this."

"What if I am?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva was about to retaliate when Tony chose to step in between them.

"No offense boss, but don't you think you're blowing this out of proportion," he said using his look at me I'm a nice guy smile, "I mean, we don't know what's up and you really can't hold Ziva responsible for Ari."

Gibbs sighed, "Exactly when did you start being rational DiNozzo?" he asked.

Tony gave him one of his better smiles, "Who says I am?"

At that moment a phone rang and Ziva quickly grabbed it up. She spoke in French to who ever was on the other side for several minutes then she hung up looking more upset than she was before.

"So?" Gibbs asked pointedly.

"They located the car, a teenage boy was at the wheel. Apparently a man gave him five hundred Euros and told him to drive the car East." she told them.

"Do they know who?" Gibbs asked.

"No they are going to get a sketch for the boy."

"Where is Officer Heber?" the Mossad Officer who had escorted them back to the safe house asked.

"Who?" Tony asked.

"The officer who was following Radwan, McGee and Kate." Ziva told them, "I don't know. The police have not found his car as yet."

"Damn it," Gibbs said slamming his hand down on a nearby desk before turning on his heels and walking out of the room.

"Where're you going boss?" Tony asked.

"To get coffee."

"Gibbs you really shouldn't be heading off by yourself," Ziva called after him.

Gibbs ignored her and just kept on walking.

"Yeah he does that," Tony said with a sigh.

A silence fell over the room and Ziva returned to staring at her computer screen.

"Do you think Radwan or that other guy delivered Kate and McGee to Ari?" Tony asked breaking the silence.

Ziva sighed, "Not Mark," Ziva said, "he is very loyal to Deputy Director David."

"And Radwan?"

"I don't know," Ziva answered solemnly.

They returned to silence.

"Tony," Ziva said after a while, "earlier when I got angry at Gibbs."

"Yes."

"I shouldn't have. I know that he was just upset because he didn't know what is happening to Kate and McGee." Ziva said.

"Gibbs shouldn't have said that," Tony said, "none of it is your fault."

"Then why do I feel that it is?" Ziva asked. "I mean, I was Ari's control officer. I gave him all the information he had on you and your team."

Tony rolled his seat up to her and spun her to face him.

"You couldn't have know what he was up to," he told her, "and even if you did I doubt you could have stopped him. That guy is a psychopath."

"Tony Ari is…" Ziva started to say only to be cut off by Tony pulling her close and kissing her.

They deepened the kiss and they were so far gone they didn't here the phone ring or here Gibbs walk in and answer it.

"DiNozzo! David!" Gibbs shouted to get there attention after hanging up the phone.

Tony and Ziva jumped apart, startled.

"That was the local LEOs," Gibbs told them, "they found your mission officer in his car with a bullet hole in his head."

"Radwan?"

"Nope the other guy." Gibbs said grabbing up the phone.

He dialed and the line on end rang for a while before it was picked up and Gibbs put it on speaker.

"Abby Scuito, NCIS."

"Hey Abs," Gibbs said.

"Gibbs!" Abby squealed over the line, "How's Monaco? Did you get Ari yet?"

"Abs," Gibbs said cutting her off from asking anymore questions, "I need you to do something for me."

"Sure Gibbs," she answered, "What is it?"

"I need you to find any connection between Ari Haswari and Radwan Livni." Gibbs told her, "And while you're at it find out if they have any connections here in Monaco or in France."

"Ok," Abby said, "Is everything alright?"

"That bastard Ari has McGee and Kate." Gibbs told her.

"No!" Abby said in dismay, "You have to get them back Gibbs, you just have to."

"Abby!" Gibbs said cutting her off, "I will get them back, but I need you to look that up for me."

"I'm on it Gibbs, you can count on me."

Gibbs cut the line and turned to face Tony and Ziva.

God he hated this.

_NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS_

McGee groaned as he regained consciousness. His head was killing him. He tried moving his hand to rub his head but his hands were tied together.

He tried to look around but the room was pitch black and he couldn't make anything out.

His eyes began to adjust to the darkness and he could make out a human form slumped against a nearby wall.

The figure moved and groaned.

"Kate," he questioned.

There was another groan.

"Yes," she answered and tried to move, "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes. You?"

"I think so," she groaned.

"Can you get free?" McGee asked her.

"I can't even move Tim."

"Me either," McGee said feeling dread. "Do you think we're getting out of this?"

"Tony and Gibbs will find us." Kate told him.

McGee was about to answer when a door opened and a light was switched on. He looked up and first saw that the room they were in was bare and then he saw the grinning face of Ari Haswari.

Ari walked over to Kate and kneeled in front of her.

"Hello Caitlin," he said with a smirk. "It is a pity about Agent DiNozzo's shoulder isn't it. Such a pity. After all I was aiming at you but well…I missed."

"You bastard," Kate said and spat at him.

Ari chuckled and wipe the spit from his face. "Don't worry Caitlin, very soon I will get Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo and correct my mistake."

With that he chuckled and walked out the room.

McGee watched him walk out and as the door closed behind him, McGee recognized Radwan Livni on the other side.

God he wished he could smack the smile off of their faces, but right now all he could do was pray that Gibbs rescued them before Ari managed to kill all of them.

They really were in trouble.

**Author's Note: Ok that's that for now. Hope you like it. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**XV**

Gibbs was staring at them. As a matter of fact that was all Gibbs had been doing for the pass…Tony checked his watch…forty seven minutes.

Right as Tony was about to break the silence they had been sitting in since Gibbs call to Abby there was movement beside him and Ziva stood and started for the door.

"Where the hell do you thing you're going David?" Gibbs asked, bitterness radiating from his voice.

Ziva ignored him and continued to the door.

Gibbs grabbed her arm roughly and before Tony knew what was happening Gibbs went crashing to the ground hard and Ziva was kneeling on his throat.

Tony never thought that anyone could over power his ex-marine boss much less a very dainty looking woman of only five feet seven inches.

Ziva practically snarled at Gibbs, "Do not try that again," she said, "and if you must know I was going to the bathroom." With that she was out the door.

Gibbs slowly rose rubbing his throat and directing his glare at Tony. "Nice girlfriend you got there DiNozzo," he said harshly.

Tony didn't know how to respond to that. He thought that Gibbs was being a real dick but he knew it couldn't possibly end well for him if he pointed that out to his boss.

Luckily he was saved from replying by the phone ringing. He answered and then quickly patched Abby though for video conference on his laptop.

"Oh God, oh God!" Abby said as soon as she was on screen. "Gibbs you are not going to like this."

"What is it Abs?" Gibbs asked sounding a bit hoarse from his encounter with Ziva's knee.

"You are not going to like this Gibbs. Wait why do you sound funny?" Abby said sounding agitated.

"It's nothing Abs. Just give me what you found." Gibbs told her.

"The thing is I couldn't find anything," she told them.

Ziva walked back into the room them and seeing her Abby started to yell at her.

"It's all your fault!" she yelled at Ziva, "Where is Kate and McGee? I know you know where they are. You probably planned this all along with that monster Ari and that other guy."

Tony could see that Ziva was getting angrier by the second, "Abby stop!" he shouted over her ranting, "you need to calm down. This is not Ziva's fault."

He looked over at Ziva and saw that she visibly calmed down at his words.

"I just got contact from Mossad," Ziva said deciding to ignore Abby after all she was just upset, "we have video conference with the Deputy Director in five minutes." she said starting to set it up on the main computer.

"Keep looking Abs," Gibbs told Abby, "we are going to see what Mossad has to say and we'll check in with you later."

Abby nodded Tony saw her throw a resentful glare in Ziva's direction before cutting the video feed.

_NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS_

McGee hadn't heard any sound coming from the direction Kate was in for at least the last twenty minutes. He was starting to worry about her.

Radwan had entered the room to give them water and had smacked her fairly hard in the head for antagonizing him. McGee hoped she didn't have a concussion and had fallen a sleep.

McGee was squinting, trying to make out Kate's form better in the darkness when his attention was drawn to the door.

Ari and Radwan were arguing outside of the door in what sounded to McGee like Arabic. He couldn't understand, because well he could speak Arabic.

Suddenly Ari got very angry and he slammed something against the door.

"I do not know why you worry Radwan," McGee could hear him say in English, "Ziva is with the Americans, we have nothing to worry about."

McGee listened as they walked away from the door and a sense of panic over took him. _Oh God_, he thought, _Ziva is one of them_. He knew Kate for one would not like that, after all she didn't even like Ziva.

McGee heard Kate stirred. He had to tell her what he just over heard.

**Author's Note: Ok so that was a short one, but at least I updated right? I think I have a clear view of where I want to bring this story so stay tuned. I hope to update again so but in the mean time please review. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Ok how awesome is this, I am already updating. Two chapters so close together after such a long break. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and sorry for leaving the last chapter like I did.**

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned NCIS but sadly I don't.**

**XVI**

Gibbs watched as the Deputy Director of Mossad appeared on screen and in the corner of his eye he caught the movement of Tony's hand to Ziva's shoulder offering comfort.

Deputy Director David acknowledged their presence and started talking to Ziva in rapid Hebrew. The two argued back and forth totally disregarding the presence of their American companions and the just as quickly as the argument had started, it ended with Ziva storming out of the room.

Gibbs looked from the door to the Deputy Director questioningly.

"She needs a minute," the man said, "in the mean time I must tell you what I have found."

Gibbs waited for what he had to say with dread.

"As I just told Officer David we had suspected that Ari was working with some one else from Mossad and with Officer Livni's betrayal our suspicion has been confirmed." the man told them.

Gibbs felt on the verge of bursting. Imagine they had actually known that there was a traitor in their midst and done nothing.

"Upon hearing of his betrayal we have conducted some research into Radwan Livni's pass and have discovered something disturbing," Eli David continued, "Radwan Livni does not exist."

"What!" Gibbs screamed unable to restrain himself. No wonder Abby couldn't find anything, "and you people just let a ghost work for you?"

Eli looked confused and Gibbs realized that he didn't understand.

"Radwan Livni is very much alive Agent Gibbs," Eli told him.

Gibbs heard Tony stifle a small laugh.

"I meant someone who didn't exist," Gibbs clarified.

"Yes well of course," Eli said offering a small smile, "You have to excuse me but I do speak over six languages and for all appearances Officer Livni is not a ghost on the surface he is very mush alive."

Gibbs scoffed.

Deputy Director David chose to ignore him, "After a lot of searching by a few of my officers it was discovered that Radwan Livni was born Asad Haswari," he told the two men.

Gibbs was shocked and he could see Tony's jaw literally dropped open.

Eli took in the two men's shocked expression and continued, "We have also discovered a small property holding in Asad Haswari's father's name just a little over twenty kilometers from the safe house. Back up is on the way and Ziva will arrange for both you and Agent DiNozzo to join the raid of the property."

Gibbs didn't know what to say, he still couldn't believe that he was that close to that monster's brother and had no idea.

"Good Luck," Eli told them and seeing Ziva re-enter the room he added, "Ziva you know what to do."

Ziva nodded and with that Deputy Director David cut the feed.

As soon as Eli David was off the screen Gibbs headed to the door.

"Where you heading boss?" Tony asked.

"Out," Gibbs answered.

"Out where?" Tony called after him.

"For coffee DiNozzo," the answer came from down the hall.

Tony turned to look at Ziva and seeing that she was still upset but fighting hard not to show it smiled at her. She returned his smile with a very weak one of her own.

"I'll just update Abby and then we can talk," he told her. Not sure if she would even want to talk to him about what ever was upsetting her so much.

For some reason Tony felt that Ziva and Ari were close he just hoped that they hadn't been involved in the biblical sense, because he liked Ziva a whole lot but he wasn't so sure he could deal with that.

Deciding to spare himself from the ear splitting screams of disbelief, Tony emailed Abby the update instead of calling her.

Ziva watched him curiously as he finished sending the email then pulled his chair close to where she was sitting.

He was looking at her expectantly and in that moment she wished that she was the type of person who could open up to him. She wished she could confide in him the hurt she felt at Ari's betrayal and worst the hurt she felt at her father's order for her to terminate him.

Tony watched the emotions flash behind her eyes and he found himself feeling lost. He wish she would tell him what was bothering her and mostly he wished that she would allow him to comfort her.

She was so beautiful and strong and Tony couldn't help but long to connect with her in a way he had never allowed himself to connect with any other person.

Tony sighed seeing her build an impenetrable around her emotions. He longed for her to let him in but knew it wouldn't happen at least not now. He hadn't gained her trust, after all they barely knew each other.

So instead Tony settled for leaning in close to her and taking her lips to his in another breath taxingly wonderful kiss.

"What the hell is wrong with you two!" Gibbs shouted causing them to jump apart.

They heard movement outside and the other Mossad officer calling Ziva's name at that moment and Ziva took the opportunity to make her escape.

Gibbs glared at Tony.

"Bo…boss," Tony stuttered.

"Not the time DiNozzo," Gibbs told him angrily.

Tony nodded and turned to the door as Ziva re-enter with two men on her six carrying guns and bulletproof vests.

"Back up has arrived," Ziva told them directing the men to give them guns and vests.

Gibbs and Tony put their vests on and loaded their guns in silence, then again in silence they followed the three Mossad officers outside to the awaiting vehicles that would be taking them to their destination.

Gibbs and Tony could all only hope that if Ari and Asad were holding Kate and McGee at this place that they would find them in time.

Meanwhile Ziva was dreading the task at hand.

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review. Looking forward to it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long break, hope this chapter makes up for it. Please leave a review so I know what you think. Oh and sorry for all the grammatical error in this story, I'm not prone to double checking. Oh this is a McGee and Kate chapter. Sorry but I promise to work some more Tiva in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Unnecessary but here it is anyway: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters portrayed on the television show. **

**XVII**

Kate's side of the room had been void of sound for a while now and McGee was getting more and more worried that she might have a concussion. He sent out a silent prayer that Gibbs and Tony would find them before it was too late.

Suddenly he heard the sound of rustling fabric coming from Kate's direction and was relieved.

"Kate?" he called to her in barely more than a whisper.

No response.

"Kate!" he called again, this time a bit more forcefully.

He heard her groan, "McGee?" she questioned.

"Who else could it be?" he asked.

She groaned once more, "My head hurts," she told him, "What happened?"

McGee was stunned, "What do you mean?"

"How did we get here?" she asked, "Did something go wrong with the case?"

McGee was confused. What was she talking about? "What case?" he asked her.

"What do you mean by what case McGee?" she asked slightly slurring, "The case we have been working on for the pass few days." she told him, "The kidnapping ring case."

Now McGee was really worried, that case had been the last case they were working on before being sent to Israel. She must have been hit harder than he had originally thought or the second blow she had received must have worsened a concussion from the blow she had received when Radwan had knocked them out from behind when he was kidnapping them.

McGee didn't want to panic her so he decided not to mention this to her, instead he decided to humour her and try to keep her awake as long as possible. He sent out another silent prayer that Gibbs and Tony would come for them soon.

He began to talk to her about the kidnapping case in an attempt to keep her alert. However she didn't seem all that interested in the conversation and soon McGee could hear her voice trailing off.

He was about to panic when a thought hit him. Kate was always protesting that she like Tony even as a friend and he knew that she would argue with him if he suggested that she might like him more that she let on.

"Just hang in there for a little while longer Kate," he told her, "They'll come for us and you'll finally get Tony to be your white knight."

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked trying to sound outraged but failing miserably, "I don't want Tony to be my any thing."

McGee was about to comment when she spoke again quickly, this time sounding more alert.

"Tony is back?" she asked, "When did he get back?"

McGee realised the mistake he had made and blushed in the darkness, "This morning," he lied, "He called me and said he'd be dropping by the Navy Yard so you know he is gonna want to help find us and even if he didn't Gibbs would make him help."

McGee was surprised at how easily the lie came.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked him, "Does Abby know?"

"No," he told her, "Abby doesn't know and I couldn't say anything because he told me he wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh," Kate said, "I'm glad he's back but as I said before I don't want Tony to be my anything, especially my white knight."

"Right!" McGee said doing his best to sound sarcastic.

"I don't," Kate protested.

McGee smiled as she continued to argue sounding less disoriented. He wasn't stupid, he had seen the way she was acting around Tony and Abby had accidentally let it slip once that Kate had feelings for the man. He wasn't about to point that out though, he wanted to keep her awake not get himself killed when they were finally rescued.

Kate continued to argue he reasons for not wanting Tony to be her white knight for what seemed like hours in the dark, damp room. She was in the middle of giving her millionth example of his childishness when there was a loud bang outside of their room.

The two agents silenced and listened. He bang had sounded like an explosion and within seconds of it they could here gun fight.

_Finally,_ McGee thought, _help is here._

Suddenly the door to their room was flung open and light flooded the room from the hall revealing Ari Haswari hurrying into the room.

Kate gasped. McGee could her all her horror in that one simple sound.

"This is the end Caitlin," Ari said aiming the gun right between her eyes.

McGee could feel his panic rising and the light from the hall illuminated Kate's face allowing him to see a mixture of emotion float across her face.

Recognition, disbelief, recollection and dread.

McGee watched helplessly as Ari pulled down the hammer and rested his finger lightly of the trigger.

"Good bye Caitlin," he said and was about to press the trigger.

"Ari!" a voice called from the hallway stopping Ari and causing them all to look in the direction of the door.

A few moments later and Ziva David appeared in the doorway a sic kingly sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Ziva!" they all said at the same time.

**Author's Note: Sorry all but I gotta leave it like this. I'm gonna try to update soon. I can't promise but I will try.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: So I haven't really felt up to writing in forever, so I'm really sorry for taking so long to update but I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: As usual I do not own NCIS or any of the characters from the show.**

**XVIII**

Ziva was on edge the entire trip to the place the two Haswari's were holding McGee and Kate. She was not looking forward to the task ahead.

She could feel Gibbs' eyes watching her from one side, piercing her, trying to figure out the reason behind her solemn disposition, and the leader of the Mossad team on the other side keenly watching her reacting to their job.

It was not a well know fact amongst the Mossad of her relationship with the Deputy Director and Ari Haswari but she knew that there were rumours and with Ari being a traitor everyone would be curious to know what she would do.

Ziva turned to look at the Mossad Officer beside her and he quickly looked away, she turned to look at Gibbs expecting the same but he kept glaring at her. She would have challenged his glare but they were stopping and exiting the vehicles to prepare for the raid.

Ziva exited the vehicle and looked around while she adjusted her bullet-proof vest, there was nothing in sight, only trees.

"Where's the place?" she heard Gibbs ask one of the Officers.

"In a clearing through there?" the man answered pointing towards the trees, "We have to go the rest of the way on foot to avoid detection."

With everyone ready and instructions being given out, the group began their hike through the trees and Ziva began to feel the usual jolt of adrenaline rush through her in anticipation of the job ahead. She might not like the end result of this particular job but she would not stop herself from enjoying the moments leading up to it.

They approached a run down house in a clearing and Ziva really began to get into the job. She was suddenly more aware of her surroundings, of the location of everyone on the team and everything that was happing around her seemed so much clearer.

They were surrounding the building now, Gibbs and Tony were with the group who would be entering from the back and she was with the group entering from the front.

"There is movement in the right, back corner of the second floor and in the centre of the first floor," she heard a voice telling them through their earwigs.

Ziva took a deep breath and before she could let it go flash grenades were thrown through windows and they were storming the place. She entered behind the men in her group and could she could hear shot going of in front of her and in the back of the house.

Ziva knew she should be helping to clear the house but she couldn't risk it. She knew Ari, he was trained the same way she was. She knew if it was her she would kill the hostages and use and alterative exit to escape.

"_Basement, basement, got to find a basement,"_ She told herself.

The other's were busy clearing the place so no one noticed her slipping away. She checked the kitchen, which seemed the most logical place to have an entrance for an basement, and found a staircase hidden in the back of the pantry.

Ziva descended the stairs being careful in case there were more armed men down there. She entered a hallway and realised that down there seemed a lot bigger than the upstairs. The door closest to her was opened and she saw that the basement was a wine cellar. She about to clear the rooms when she heard movement going from down the hall.

Ziva hurried to the source of the noise and saw the outline of a man standing over someone or something in a dark room.

"Goodbye Caitlin," she heard the man say and recognition hit her, it was Ari.

"Ari!" she called out getting his attention.

He turned around and Ziva plastered a smile on her face and stepped into view.

"Ziva!" three voices greeted her.

She looked pass Ari into the room and saw McGee and Kate bounded and lying on the floor.

She really did not like this but still she kept her smile in place and Ari smiled back at her, not knowing what she hid behind her smile.

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review. I feel really good about this chapter so I will try to get up another one soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: I only got one review for the last chapter ****. That makes me sad so I just got to make this chapter better so I can more reviews. So please, please, please read, enjoy and review ****.**

**XIX**

McGee didn't know what to feel, Ziva was there smiling at Ari. He knew she was Mossad but after overhearing Radwan and Ari he had to wonder, should he be happy or should he be even more worried than he already was.

Kate was in almost the same position as McGee, only difference was that now that she could remember things clearly she was more than happy to distrust the other woman.

Ari smiled at Ziva, "I knew you would be the one he sent," he said confidently.

Ziva kept her smile in place and stepped closer to Ari. He pulled her into a hug and she was torn between the impulse to cringe and the need to hold onto the man she knew he really was.

"I would not have allowed him to send anyone else," Ziva said looking over his shoulder to exam the small room and the two agents tied up inside.

McGee and Kate were both looking at her with distrust so she figured they were alright, still she wanted to check so she broke the hug and walked around Ari to stoop down in front of McGee. He looked a little bruised but nothing serious so she shifted her position to examine Kate.

Kate spat at Ziva, it landed on her neck barely missing her face. Ziva chuckled and slapped Kate across the face before wiping the spit from her neck with a handkerchief Ari handed her.

"Thank you Ari," Ziva said standing to face him, "I would really like to prolong this little meeting but the others will find the entrance to this place soon so we should really get out of here."

"Yes," Ari said, "There is a tunnel leading out of here that was used by smugglers long ago," he told her, "Asad…I mean Radwan will be waiting for us at the end of it with a car."

Ziva smirked, "It is ok Ari," she told him, "I do not mind you calling him Asad, it is his name after all. I only wished you had told me he was your brother."

"I am sorry Ziva," Ari said, "but I did not wish for the old man to find out."

"It is ok," Ziva said with a smile, "I understand and this is not the place for this, we should be leaving."

"I just have to finish up here," Ari said as if he was talking about doing a chore not killing two American Federal agents.

"Allow me to do it," Ziva said smirking meaningfully towards Kate.

Ari hesitated, "I…" he began.

"Please Ari, as a final message to the old man." Ziva pleaded.

Ari nodded, "I could never deny you anything," he said affectionately.

Ziva smirked and pulled out the gun she had tucked in her waist earlier, she turned to face Kate and McGee and she could swear she heard McGee gulped.

Before anyone knew exactly what was going on Ziva pivoted, shot Ari twice in the chest and quickly disarmed him.

"Ziva? Why?" he asked with his last dying breath.

"Because unlike you I would never betray my country," she said, the smile completely gone."

Ziva watched Ari die.

Kate and McGee were in complete disbelief, "I thought we were done for sure," McGee confessed as they listened to Ziva sing in Hebrew.

Kate didn't know what to say.

The sound of movement could be heard outside of the room and soon Gibbs, Tony and three Mossad officers rushed in.

"Kate! Probie!" Tony shouted as he and Gibbs rushed to untie them.

The Mossad officers stood at the doorway and looked to Ziva as she finished her song.

"Asad Haswari is waiting at the end of the tunnel. Try to take him alive." Ziva told the three men who immediately rushed off.

Ziva stood and she could feel Tony's eyes burning into her, she decided to ignore it and left them to their reunion.

Tony watched her leave and yearned to follow her. Her had so many questions he needed answers to but for now he needed to make sure his partner and the probie were all right.

**Author's Note: Well……………….? What do you think?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: It's been awhile since I updated so sorry about that. I hope this new chapter makes up for it. Please read, enjoy and review ****.**

**Disclaimer: You already know, I don't own nothing especially not NCIS.**

**XX**

After she watched Ari die things were a blur for Ziva. She briefly remembered telling the Mossad officers where Asad Haswari was, she vaguely remembered instructing them to take him alive and she also kind of remembered the feel of Tony's eyes on her as she separated herself from their little reunion, but apart from that she wasn't very clear on what took place.

She missed the worried looks Tony sent her way, the guilty expression that crossed Kate's and McGee's face every time they looked her way and she was so out of it that she barely realized when the three Mossad officers dragged a bleeding Asad Haswari pass them.

The first thing that Ziva really noticed after killing Ari was that she was standing outside of the hotel they were all staying in after they had dropped McGee and Kate off at the hospital. One of the Mossad guys told her that they would be flying out in the morning and that Deputy Director David would be expecting a full debriefing as soon as they landed and she excused herself to her room.

Ziva was drowning her sorrows in room service when there was a knock on her room door. She quickly grabbed her gun from where she had discarded it earlier on the bedside table and walked up to the door. She looked through the peek hole and was surprised to see Tony standing there with a big grin and a bottle in his hand.

She lowered her gun and opened the door for him.

"I was in the neighbourhood and thought you could use a drink," he told her, "I didn't know what your poison was so I took a chance with a bottle of red wine."

Ziva eyed the bottle of wine suspiciously, "Poison?" she questioned.

Tony chuckled at her expression, "Not real poison Zee," he said giving her his irresistible smile, "it's just a saying."

She gave him a small smile and let him walk pass her into the room.

He saw the food lying out, "I was just going to suggest that we order up some food," he told her.

"There is more than enough food here for both of us," she told him as she found two coffee mugs and passed them to him.

He uncorked the wine and poured it into the mugs, "Great!" he told her, "I'm starved."

Ziva felt herself cheering up just by having him in her room. She took a seat beside him on her bed and took a mug of wine from him.

"Sooo," Tony said giving her one of his signature smiles, "can I expect a kiss later on?" he asked.

Ziva looked at him confused, "Why?" she asked somewhat nervously.

"Well," Tony said edging closer to her, "it is our second date after all."

Ziva chuckled, "Second date?" she questioned.

Tony grinned, "Yep, we did go get pizza together back in Tel Aviv." he told her.

Ziva smiled at this, "I don't remember that being our first date," she told him.

Tony smirked, "You're right," he said thoughtfully, "when we meet at the airport was totally our first date. Which means this is our third date so we can totally skip the meaningful conversation and jump right to the sex," he said puckering up and leaning in close.

Ziva couldn't help herself, she giggled and pushed him playfully away. She loved being like this with Tony. He was charming, funny, sweet and he made her almost forget about killing Ari.

They fell into a comfortable silence, Tony turned on the tv and they watched in silence as they ate her room service food and drunk their wine.

They had almost finished the bottle of wine, discarded the excess food and were currently watching a rerun of an old show with a talking car, Tony called the show Night riding or something like that, when Tony finally decided to break the silence and completely ruin the moment.

"Did you know Ari?" he asked her.

Ziva clenched, _"So much for forgetting about Ari for tonight,"_ she thought.

"Why do you ask?" she asked him.

He felt he clench and tension filled the room, "You seemed to know him back at his hide-out," he told her.

She remained silent as if she was thinking about it. Tony watched her curiously, he was about to change the subject when she responded.

"I thought I did," she told him, "but the man I knew would never have betrayed his country or his family the way he did, so obviously I was mistaken.

Tony smiled sadly at her, "People are rarely what you see them as," he told her brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

She returned his sad smile, he didn't know how true his words were. He leaned in close and this time she could tell he wasn't just joking around, and this time she didn't need or want to push him away.

Their lips connected and every neurone in her body came alive and sent a deviously delicious pulse throughout her entire body. She shivered and she knew that Tony felt the same pulse because she felt his almost identical shiver.

The kiss lasted a minute or two but it felt a lot shorter, Ziva felt disappointed when Tony broke the kiss and pulled away from her. She had expected him to deepen the kiss, push her down on the bed and nail her senseless (or was that screw?), either way she had expected to have mind blowing sex not for him to pull away.

She looked at him confused, she thought he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

He saw the hurt in her eyes and knew he had to act quickly, "I do want you," she told her answering her unspoken question, "but I don't want you like this."

He saw the confusion in her eyes, "You're hurt," he quickly explained, "You just killed someone you thought you knew. I don't want to be a quick fix."

She smiled at him turning a bit red in the face from embarrassment. Tony was unlike any guy she had known before, any other guy would have been quick to accept what she was offering regardless of why she was offering it.

He saw her slight blush and kissed her to reassure her, their second kiss was even better than the first.

"When we do it we'll do it for the right reasons," he told her, "and then it would be perfect."

She smiled at him and for the first time she felt same and comforted in the presence of a man.

They laid back on the bed and snuggled together as they finished watching his tv show. Before long she was fast asleep softly snoring and tucked under Tony's arm.

The show finished and Tony turned the tv off, he wanted to return to his own room but he looked down at Ziva and she looked so innocent and peaceful he didn't want to wake her up, so instead he kicked off shoes and snuggled closer to her. Soon he too was fast asleep.

Sometime in the before dawn Ziva woke and felt Tony draped around her, she looked at his peacefully sleeping form and smiled contently. She snuggled closer to him and even though he was practically snoring in her ear so was soon back in dreamland.

**Author's Note: Well…What do you think? Please review and let me know.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Thought I'd update for the Christmas. Happy Holidays to everyone hope you like this new chapter. Please review.**

**XXI**

Gibbs woke early. The night before he gotten in touch with Jenny and arranged for transport out of Monaco in the early morning before the Mossad officers could arrange transport back to Tel Aviv. He'd be damned if he or his people would be reporting to Mossad.

He gathered is stuff and looked over to the clock by his bed, it read 04:17. Their transport would be leaving at 05:30. Gibbs called McGee and Kate and told them to be ready in fifteen minutes, they would have to rush but they would make it in time. He called Tony's room and it rang with out an answer.

"Answer the damn phone DiNozzo!" he barked down the line to the ringing tone. After a few more rings Gibbs slammed the phone down and exited the room with his bag to go and check on Tony then check out.

Gibbs stood outside of Tony's door and knocked, "DiNozzo! Open up!" There wasn't a response.

He spun around angrily and headed to the elevators. Where the hell was DiNozzo at?

"Gibbs!" he heard someone calling him from behind and turned to see Kate and McGee walking towards him.

"Where's DiNozzo?" he asked them.

"As far as I know he's in his room boss," McGee answered while Kate shrugged.

"Find him." Gibbs demanded and stepped into the elevator which had just arrived.

_NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS_

Tony woke to the feel of Ziva snuggled closely to him. He didn't want to loose that feeling but the clock by her bed read 04:32 and he knew he had to get back to his room before Gibbs discovered he hadn't been there the entire night.

He didn't want to wake her but he didn't just want to just disappear on her. He decided to get up and if she stirred he would explain to her, if she didn't then he would have leave her a note and call her later.

He eased away from her and she woke, "Hey," he said giving her a big smile.

She smiled back at him, "Where are you going, Tony?" she asked.

"Back to my room," he told her, "Gibbs would throw a fit if he thought I was in bed with Mossad."

She chuckled, "Call me when you get there."

"Will do," he told her and gave her a quick kiss before leaving her room.

On the way to the elevator to go down to his room he couldn't help but hum to himself. The elevator came, he pressed his floor number and as the elevator descended he couldn't help but feel overjoyed, he was just this much closer to being with the most amazing woman he had ever met.

The elevator doors started to open on his floor and he heard a familiar voice demanding someone to find someone else. Gibbs!

Tony gulped as the doors opened completely and Gibbs stepped in, "Hi boss," he said from a corner of the elevator car.

Gibbs glared at him, "Where the hell were you DiNozzo?" he asked.

"I…I…boss…I…" Tony stutter over his words.

"Forget it Tony," Gibbs told him, "Just get your stuff we're leaving."

"I thought we weren't due to leave for Israel until later." Tony said puzzled.

"Who said anything about Israel?" Gibbs asked, "We are heading back to DC."

Tony stepped pass Gibbs and started down the hall walking pass McGee and Kate, "Who said I was going back with you?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Damn it DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled after him as he disappeared into his room.

Tony was pissed as he slammed his room door behind him. He couldn't believe Gibbs. How dare him try to dictate his life.

He picked up the phone in his room and took a few deep breaths to calm down and then called Ziva's room. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hey beautiful," he said trying to hide the anger from his voice.

"What is wrong Tony?" she asked, clearly not buying his attempt to hide his feelings.

"Nothing!" he denied.

"Really?" she asked sceptically.

"Ok, ok it's Gibbs." he told her.

"What happened?"

"He is trying to get me to go back to DC with them." he told her.

"Do you not want to return there?" she asked him.

"Yes, but not now."

"Of course not now but after we have been back to Tel Aviv."

"They aren't going back there." he told her.

"What?"

"They are leaving right now, going straight to DC from here."

Ziva sighed, "Gibbs is a hard man to work with, yes." she said.

Tony chuckled, "Are you going to try and stop him?" he asked.

"It does not matter. He can return if it pleases him." she answered, "The Deputy Director will be satisfied with only my and the other officers reports."

They were both silent for a while.

"What will you do if not return to DC straight away?" Ziva asked breaking the silence.

"I was thinking about staying in Tel Aviv with you for a while." he told her.

He could her the smirk in her reply, "Are you staking me Tony?"

Tony chuckled, "I think you mean stalking you sweet cheeks," he told her, "and you betcha."

They both laughed.

"So do you want to come back up here?" she asked him.

He smiled to himself, "I'm already half way there." he told her.

She chuckled, "Hurry." she told him and hung up the phone.

Tony grabbed all his stuff and headed out of the room. In the hallway he bumped into Kate and McGee.

"Oh Tony, thank God you're ready, Gibbs is furious." Kate told him.

Tony pushed pass them and headed to the elevators.

"You are going back with us aren't you Tony?" McGee asked.

Tony didn't respond he just entered an elevator and pressed the number for Ziva's floor.

As the doors close and the car moved upwards instead of down, McGee and Kate exchanged a look.

"What are we gonna tell Gibbs?" Kate asked.

McGee shrugged. Gibbs was not going to like this.

**Author's Note: Ok I meant to post this on Christmas day but the internet is down. Still I hope you enjoy this and please review. I'll try to update soon and move the story along a little. Happy Holidays to those who celebrate what ever and if you are like me then have a good what ever day I post this ****.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Ok…This chapter might not be any good 'cause I lost my muse…but I haven't anything better to do so hopefully writing this will help to get the inspiration following.**

**XXII**

McGee and Kate exchanged worried looks as they sat beside each other in their emergency transport waiting for Gibbs to explode. They had expected him to explode the moment they had joined him in the hotel lobby without Tony, but surprisingly he had remained fairly calm…and that was freaking them out. Gibbs being silent and brooding was unnerving to say the least and they just couldn't be sure what his next move would be.

The two agents wanted to ask Gibbs what he planned to do next but neither was willing to risk him turning on them. Needless to say the ride back to D.C. was long, bumpy, uncomfortable and silent.

After hours on the uncomfortable flight, they were finally in D.C., as they exited the carrier Kate tried to ease a crick in her neck and cursed under her breath.

They went straight to the Navy Yard and before they were even properly in the bullpen Gibbs had disappeared. Kate assumed that he went to speak with the Director. She sighed, this was not how she envisioned their return and she knew it wasn't how Abby had seen it either. Kate sighed once more and settled behind her desk to try and catch up on some old paper work, she hear McGee settling behind his own desk and soon the bullpen was completely silent.

Soon enough though there was a squeal coming from the rear elevators and Kate looked up to see Abby rushing towards her. She stood just in time to be engulfed in one of Abby's bone crushing hugs.

"Mike down at the gate called and told me you guy were here." Abby said happily, "Where's Tony?" she asked excitedly bouncing in place. "Did he go to the head?"

Kate sighed and Abby visibly deflated.

"He didn't come back did he?" she asked somewhat sadly.

Both Kate and McGee shook their heads.

Abby sighed, "At least you guys came back in one piece," she said pulling McGee into one of her hugs.

As Abby pulled away from McGee his stomach growled, as the two women laughed half-heartedly at him he and Kate both notice that they hadn't eaten in at least twelve hours.

Kate looked up towards the Directors office for any sign of Gibbs, seeing none she turned back to the other two.

"How about we fill you in over some breakfast," Kate said to Abby.

Abby nodded and the three friends headed out to grab a bite a one of their favourite spots.

_NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS_

_**Tel Aviv**_

Tony sat in the back of a none descriptive sedan snuggled between two Mossad muscles. Ziva was currently in the front passenger seat having a very heated conversation with someone on her cell phone, at that particular time Tony wished he could understand what she was saying.

They pulled up outside of a building and the muscle on Tony's right got out of the vehicle and held the door open for him. Tony wasn't sure what to do so he remained seat and kept his eyes on Ziva.

She seemed to reach some sort of understanding with who ever was on the other end of her call as she quickly ended the call and turned around to smile at him. God he loved her smile.

"Come on Tony," she said sweetly exiting the car.

Tony followed her out and found himself standing in front of the American Embassy. To say he was surprised would be putting it lightly, he had expected to be taken straight to Mossad.

"Director David has spoken to Director Sheppard and they both agreed that it would be safer for you to stay at the Embassy for the remainder of your visit here," Ziva told him.

Tony gave her a disappointed look, "And here I was looking forward to staying with you he teased."

Ziva swatted his arm playfully and gave a small laugh, it was then Tony realised that he really had been looking forward to staying with. He couldn't believe he had been stupid enough to expect her to take him in.

"I will return after my debriefing," she told, "and I will bring food, yes."

Tony nodded in agreement, "Yep," he said giving he a half smile, "and if the got a TV in this joint maybe we can catch a flick or watch some news or something."

Ziva gave him a puzzled look but said nothing, she simply nodded and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before returning to the car.

Tony watched as the sedan disappeared then gently touching the spot Ziva had kissed he entered the Embassy. He was really looking forward to seeing her later.

**Author's Note: Short I know and not too big on the Tiva on moving along the story. Sorry about that, but like I said, I lost my muse. Please review though and tell me what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. Hope this makes up for it.**

**XXIII**

The atmosphere in the bullpen was tense. It had been two days since they had left Tony in Paris and they were upset for different reasons.

Gibbs was upset because he thought Tony was being stubborn and didn't have his head on straight, McGee was upset because Gibbs was taking his anger out mostly on him and he couldn't help but being mad at Tony for that, and Kate was upset because Tony had decided not to return with them and consequently lessening her chances of being with him.

The back elevator opened and a very gloomy looking Abby stepped out. Kate gave her a half smile.

"Did Tony call?" Abby asked Kate sadly standing right in front of her desk.

Kate shook her head.

Abby sighed, "Do you wanna go grab some lunch?" she asked.

Kate nodded affirmative.

"McGee?"

"Sure Abs." McGee answered standing up.

McGee paused halfway to a standing position. Kate and Abby looked over to him questioningly and saw that he was staring behind them in the direction of the main elevators. They both turned to see what he was looking at and froze.

"Tony," Kate managed to croak out after a few moments of shocked silence.

"I guys," Tony said giving them an awkward half smile.

At that moment Gibbs walked from around the corner carrying his usual cup of coffee and snarled upon seeing Tony.

"I thought you weren't coming back DiNozzo." Gibbs said pushing past the younger man and heading to his desk.

Tony giggled uncomfortably and shrugged, "Things change," he said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Damn it DiNozzo," Gibbs said slamming his fist down on his desk, "you don't just get t…"

He was cut off by a cough from overhead. They all looked up to see Director Sheppard.

She made a come here signal with her head and Gibbs started to move towards the stairs only to stop as he watched Tony start up the stairs towards her.

"What do you think that's about Gibbs?" Abby asked after Jenny and Tony had disappeared in the Director's office.

Gibbs shrugged, "Beats me." he said and took his seat behind his desk.

_**In the Director's Office**_

"It's nice to finally meet you Agent DiNozzo," Jenny said ushering Tony to a seat in front of her desk.

"Same here Madam Director," Tony said and watched as she grimaced.

"Director Sheppard, Director or even ma'am, but please never madam." she told him.

Tony grinned, "Yes ma'am." he said.

Jenny smiled back at him, "So, how is your arm?" she asked, "Have you been keeping up with your exercises."

Tony was taken aback, "You been keeping tracks on me Director?" he asked her.

Jenny laughed, "I tend to want to keep an active interest in the well being of my agents," she said, "especially those who are considered to be the best in the field."

Tony blushed, "So does that mean I still have a job here?" he asked.

"If you still want a job here," Jenny told him.

Tony nodded, "Of course," he told her.

Jenny smiled, "Well then Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo you are reinstated to the MCRT and if Agent Gibbs have a problem with that I'm more than prepared to offer you your own team." she told him.

"Thank you ma'am." Tony thanked her sincerely.

"I heard your second visit to Tel Aviv wasn't a pleasant on," Jenny said somewhat amused as she leaned back in her chair.

Tony groaned and looked at her questioningly.

"I have friends everywhere," she told him answering his unspoken question.

Tony sighed, "I have been trying not to think about it ma'am." he told her.

Jenny chuckled, "You may leave." she told him, "I'll see you around Tony. I can call you Tony can't I."

Tony nodded, "Yes on both counts," he told her and quickly made his way out of her office.

_**Back in the bullpen**_

McGee, Kate and Abby had gathered around Kate's desk. The three friends kept their eyes glued to the catwalk and so they saw immediately when he came bounding out of the Director's office and down the stairs.

This time Abby didn't hesitate to pull him into a great bear hug.

"Tony I missed you soooooooooooooooo much." she said bouncing in place, "I'm sooooooooooo happy you came back."

"Easy Abs," he said hugging her.

She released him and he turned to McGee and Kate, "Kate, McGoo! You missed me?"

McGee rolled his eyes, "Strangely enough I actually did," he said patting Tony on the back.

Kate nodded, "Are you back for good?" she him.

"If it's ok with you boss." Tony answered looking over at Gibbs.

"Gear is already on your desk DiNozzo," Gibbs said and got up to leave, he walked passed Tony and head slapped him, "Never pull a stunt like that again." I called over his shoulder as her walked away.

"I won't!" Tony called after him.

Tony walked over to his desk and picked up his badge and gun.

"I wonder how boss man does that?" Abby asked causing all of them to laugh.

"We were just going to get some lunch," Kate told Tony, "Are you coming?"

Tony nodded and the four of them headed out.

As the elevator doors closed and the car began it's descent Abby said, "Did I mention how happy I'm that you're back?"

Tony grinned, even though he had reluctantly agreeded to return to D.C. he was still glad he was home.

**Author's Note: Alright I know what you are thinking but don't worry it's still Tiva and next chapter will be a flashback to why Tony returned to D.C. instead of staying with Ziva in Israel.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Wow it's been awhile since my last update. I just haven't felt in the mood to write anything and then I moved and lots of things got lost including my flash drive with my fanfics and notes on it. Well I hope this new chapter is good. Enjoy and please review.**

**XXIV**

Tony was exhausted in every way possible, he honestly couldn't remember the last time he slept, he was plagued by visions of Officer Ziva David every time he closed his eyes and to top it all off he was exhausted mentally from trying so hard to pretend he was alright in front of Abby, Kate and McGee.

Tony entered his apartment and sighed in relief, it was good to be home even if home didn't feature Ziva in it.

He made is way to the kitchen and got himself a can of beer from the fridge and a take out menu from the counter, then made his way back out to the living room to flip on the tv, make himself comfortable on the couch and order in some food.

After placing his order he decided to take a look around his apartment, he hadn't been there for awhile after all. The air was a little stale but the place was clean and after a thorough search he was able to determine that nothing was missing. He couldn't help but be thankful that he had forgotten to cancel his standing contract with his cleaning coming to send someone over once every fortnight because the last thing he wanted to deal with now was coming home to a dusty apartment.

While he waited for his food he flipped through the tv channels and found one of his favourite Magnum P.I. episode on, with a grin he settled down to watch it. However after a few minutes Tony found his mind wondering off to the last few hours he had sent in Tel Aviv.

_**Tel Aviv 38hrs Earlier**_

Tony had spent most of the time since he had gotten there trying to convince someone, anyone to give him a television for the room he was staying in. So far he was having absolutely no luck and Ziva could be there any minute now. Finally round 1700hrs someone finally promised him to bring one to his room.

He returned to his room and attempted to make himself comfortable on the bed. The room wasn't by any means the Plaza but it wasn't a broom closet either. It had a fairly comfortable double bed, a small desk in a corner and it had Wi-Fi so he wasn't complaining. He knew it could be a whole lot worse.

He must have drifted off because the next the thing he was aware of was the telephone by the bed ringing and the quickly darkening room. He answered the phone to a female voice informing him that there was a Ziva David here to see him and if he wanted them to bring her up. He told them yes and a minute or two later there was a knock on his door.

He opened the door and came face to chest of a big angry looking guy, "My God Ziva you've changed!" Tony exclaimed.

A very sexy and one hundred percent feminine chuckle came from behind the guy and he stepped aside looking none too amused to reveal Ziva.

Tony moved from the door way to allow Ziva entrance into the room and watched the man walk back down the hall, "Sorry about that!" he called after the guy, "You just aren't my type!"

Tony and Ziva settled in after that, she had Chinese food with her and the two for them ate and talked and after the food was gone they talked some more. Tony loved talking to her, he felt he could talk to her about anything. They talked about the war, his work, her work (as much as she was willing to disclose), their families and friends, their schooling, Tony's spring break adventures, his obsession with movies, and a lot more including how many grapes it was possible to fit in someone's mouth at once.

By the time the tv came it was close to 2200hrs and Tony found himself for the first time in a long time not even interested in turning on a tv and wondering if he had ever had this much fun in his life with a girl not having sex. However his fun was ruined as close to midnight Ziva's phone rang.

Ziva answered and held a very quick conversation in Hebrew, "I must go," she told Tony after hanging up, "It is important."

"You'll come back to see me?" he asked her.

"Yes, in the morning if I am not called in." she told him.

"How about tonight?" he asked hopefully.

"Tonight?"

"Yes," he told her, "you could sleep here with me."

Ziva gave him a questioning look.

"I won't try anything I swear." he promised.

"Alright," she said, "This should not take long to deal with. I will return as soon as I can."

Ziva leaned over to give him a quick kiss but being unable to resist the urge he pulled her into a deep kiss. After they pull apart Ziva left and Tony was left to think dreamily of her.

About fifteen minutes passed and then there was a knock on his door, thinking Ziva had returned Tony rushed to open the door, however he was greeted by three men and a gun pointed in his face.

The man with the gun signalled for Tony to sit on the bed and all three men entered the room closing the door behind them.

"You are not welcome here Agent DiNozzo," the man with the gun said, he looked to be in charge so Tony ignored the other two and addressed only him.

"So not fair," Tony said, "you know my name but here I am without the slightest clue as to who you are."

"You may call me Michael." the man told him, "as to who am I that is need to know and you do not need to know."

Tony shrugged, "Depends on what angle you're looking at it from," he told Michael, "from where I'm sitting there is some guy standing over me with a gun, the least he could do is tell me who the hell he is."

"tsk tsk Agent DiNozzo enough with the talking," Michael said seemingly annoyed, "all you need to know is that you have out stayed your welcome here and there is a plane scheduled to leave in the morning from Tel Aviv to New York and you will be on it. There will be a brief lay over in London but you will make do."

"You can't just make me leave," Tony said angrily.

"I can and I am," Michael said, "You will be on that plane tomorrow Agent DiNozzo," he said thrusting an airline ticket in Tony's hand, "if not it will not have a happy ending for you. Mossad orders."

Tony wasn't too happy to be threatened or to hear that Mossad was behind it.

"Ziva…" he started to say but was cut off by Michael.

"Officer David is done humouring you now," he told Tony, "you will return to America. I am sure there are women enough there who will have you."

Tony was outraged. Humour him, he couldn't believe that Ziva was just humouring him. He wanted to punch Michael but he definitely didn't want to run the risk of getting shot.

Tony spent the rest of the night waiting up, hoping that Ziva would show up and proving that this was all just a horrid joke. She never showed up and as morning came Tony found himself gathering his stuff and getting a taxi to catch his 0800hrs flight out of Tel Aviv.

As he flew over Israel, Tony could not help but think that it must have all been real. She couldn't have been humouring him after all she did tell him about her younger sister dying in a car bombing, and Ziva David definitely did not strike him as the type who would just offer up something so personal so freely.

Hours later he arrived in London with a black cloud hanging over him to discover that Michael's _**brief**_lay over was actually six hours long, so fifteen hours later with little sleep gotten from brief naps every now and again, and him being in a very sulky mood Tony finally arrived in New York where he had to wait two hours to get a flight to D.C. and then come face to face with everything he had ran away from.

Coming home definitely was a bitch.

_**At Present**_

Tony was pulled out of his memories by the sound of his doorbell. He grabbed his wallet and went to answer the door thinking it was the delivery guy. Remembering his previous bad luck with opening doors he looked through the peek hole to see Kate holding a pizza box. He opened the door for her.

"I thought you could use some cheering up so I brought you some pizza," she said.

"Thanks Kate," he said meaning it, "I have some Indian food on the way but I could use some company."

Kate joined him in the living room, "What are you watching?" she asked.

Tony looked at the tv screen to discover that Magnum had ended, "Nothing really," he said.

They sat together in silence munching on the pizza she had brought and waiting for the delivery guy.

Tony was wondering where Ziva was, what she was doing, did she feel anything for him or was she just humouring him like Michael said, Kate was wondering if Tony being back would finally open up a new chapter in their relationship, and on the other side of the world Ziva was furious that Tony had left without even so much as an explanation as to why or a goodbye.

**Author's Note: Ok so that's that for now hope it's a good read. I'll see if I can do better about the updating. If not Summer's just around the corner, I'll have lot's of time and hopefully lots of inspiration.**


End file.
